no tan simple
by pili87
Summary: darcy decidió escapar a pesar de las advertencias de loki de que todo estaba hechizado incluso esa gran ventana que parecía ser una opción mejor que la puerta pero si decidía hacerlo y era que tal vez solo tal vez lograra romper los cristales de aquella v
1. Chapter 1

Hello es el primer fanfic que realizo de estos personajes que obvio no son mios sino de marvel lo único mio es la historia la cual espero sea de su agrado.

No tan simple

Capitulo 1 mortal o no

darcy decidió escapar a pesar de las advertencias de loki de que todo estaba hechizado incluso esa gran ventana que parecía ser una opción mejor que la puerta pero si decidía hacerlo y era que tal vez solo tal vez lograra romper los cristales de aquella ventana, quedaba el problema de la altura, que haría para no romperse los huesos.

Y si lograra salir viva de eso todavía tenía que correr hacia el bifrost custodiado por heimdall y si lo lograba sin ser aprehendida por algunos de los guardias todavía tenía que convencer a heimndall y que este le abriera el bifrost hacia la tierra, todo era un problema.

Pero quedarse en ese cuarto no era un opción, loki está loco se decía así misma y además estaba furioso por haberla atrapado a ella y no a jane así que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la matara.

Así que sin pensarlo más, tomo una de las sillas y comenzó a golpear la ventana la cual no le hice ni un rasguño, volvió a hacerlo una y otra y otra vez cada una más fuerte que la otra y lo único que había conseguido fue un golpe en la espalda uno en la pierna y otro en la cabeza pero de repente comenzó a ver un punto negro en medio de aquella gran ventana no sabía si era su imaginación su locura o qué, pero se concentro en ese punto negro, se hizo hacia atrás, y logro ver que alrededor de ese punto se hacían ondas.

Sin saber porque soltó la silla, tomo aire y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana justo donde estaba ese punto negro, no se detuvo para nada y en cuanto su cuerpo impacto con la ventana se escucho un crujido a la vez que salió disparada hacia la pared del cuarto.

Darcy: no puede ser se rompió, finalmente se rompió

Loki alcanzo a escuchar el estruendo, pero eso no podía ser posible así que dirigió inmediatamente hacia donde estaba darcy.

Darcy escucho como pasos se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba así que siguió con la fase 2 saltar y no morir, se levanto a la vez que se quitaba algunos cristales que se había incrustado en su cuerpo de nuevo se preparo para saltar

Empezó a correr mientras loki entraba por la puerta

Loki: pero que rayooos

Darcy no se detuvo

Loki: estúpida mortal, que estás haciendo

Pero darcy ya estaba fuera de ese cuarto, no tuvo mucho para reaccionar que hacer solo para intentar alcanzar un árbol y sostenerse pero no resulto más que para amortiguar el golpe.

El problema fue al caer todo su peso cayó sobre su pierna derecha la cual resulto en una dolorosa fractura expuesta que le hizo dar un gran grito de dolor.

Loki observo todo desde esa ventana rota, totalmente confuso y sin reaccionar, hasta que vio a darcy levantarse y comenzar a correr o trotar o que sea que hiciera.

Loki: a donde piensas ir

Loki alzo su vista y lo comprendió todo darcy se dirigía hacia el bifrost, así que mando a los guardias dirigirse hacia el bifrost, mientras loki salto y comenzó a perseguir a darcy.

Darcy corría, trotaba, lo que podía hacer con esa pierna dejando un rastro de sangre por aquellos jardines de asgard por fin logro llegar al bifrost con heimndall

Heimndall: quien eres tú?

Darcy: necesito que me ayudes por favor soy amiga de jane y thor, por favor loki me secuestro necesito volver a la tierra, ayúdame

Heimndall la miro confundido y también la pierna la cual sangraba y no solo eso si sus brazos los cuales también sangraban y tenia cortes además de un herida en la cabeza que también sangraba.

Heimndall: que te ha pasado? Eres amiga de jane Foster?

Darcy: si y necesito volver a la tierra ayúdame por favor abre el bifrost

Heimndall: eres mortal?

Darcy: siiiiii, por favor abre ya, tengo que irme

Heimndall: como escapaste de loki?

Darcy: salte por la ventana

Heimndall: es una caída muy grande dar—cy

Darcy: queee, no no estas pensando queee

Loki llego corriendo

Loki: heimndall no abras el bifrost

Darcy se coloco detrás de heimdall

Heimdall: dice ser amiga de thor y de jane Foster

Loki: pues son mentiras

Darcy: no lo son

Loki: solo mírala, rompió una ventana que yo mismo hechice salto de ella, vino corriendo hasta aquí, crees que si fuera mortal seguiría viva. No es amiga de thor, de hecho le urge volver a midgard solo para terminar lo que empezó.

Heimdall: que es eso?

Loki: no es obvio, quiere matar a jane Foster

Darcy: noooo no puedes creerle

Loki: cómo es que sabe de ti y del bifrost, mejor aun como supo llegar aquí, si nunca antes ha estado en asgard.

Darcy: thor me conto, de ti de asgard, de las celdas, del bifrost, por favor no le creass, jamás mataría a jane jamass

Loki: no te dejes engañar heimdall

Heimdall: dime loki, tú odias a thor, porque protegerías a jane Foster.

Loki: quee? Tienes razón odio a thor, pero entonces porque secuestrar a esta supuesta mortal que de nada me sirve si yo mismo puedo matar a jane.

Darcy: fue por eres idiota y te confundiste, esa la razón porque jane sigue con vida

Heimdall voltea a ver a darcy y le da una mirada de lo siento.

Darcy: nooo no por favor, no le creas

Heimdall: lo siento, pero ningún mortal seguiría con vida.

Darcy: no escúchame por favor

Loki: guardias llévensela

Darcy sigue colocada detrás de heimdall

Darcy : heimdall nooo

Y en un descuido de heimdall que se hace a un lado para permitir pasar a los guardias, darcy le quita la espada y la introduce en el orificio para hacer funcionar el bifrost.

Heimdall: darcy deja eso

Loki: guardias, heimdall quítenle la espada

Darcy en un intento por zafarse de los guardias siente algo en sus manos y de repente

BOOMM BOOMMM

El resto de los guardias salen disparados solo loki y heimdall quedan de pie, mientras el bifrost sigue girando sin rumbo fijo, darcy queda anonadada y con las manos temblando y sientiendo en dolor de la pierna el cual ahora es insoportable.

Heindall se acerca y saca la espada.

Loki comienza a cercarse a darcy, con una mirada de furiaaa

Loki: dime heindall como una simple mortal, hace esto.

Heimdall: no lo es

Darcy no puede moverse, lo único que puede esperar es la muerte.

Loki en la mano de loki empieza a formarse un a especie de daga con su poder saliendo alrededor de ella.

Loki: no vas a impedir esto, verdad

Heimdall: no, estas vez tienes razón es peligrosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Vivir o morir.

Loki iba a matarla, pero darcy ya no podía hacer mas, además heimndall no lo iba a impedir, le creyó su enorme mentira a loki.

Así que ya no había modo de escapar, ni fuerzas para correr, ni nada era el fin.

Loki ya estaba parado frente a ella alzando el brazo para cortarle el cuello, cuando se escucho una voz.

Thor: heimdall abre el bifrost

Heimndall reacciono inmediatamente y abrió el bifrost.

En unos minutos thor llego a asgard y claro impidió que loki matara a darcy.

Thor: hermano que rayos haces?

Loki: tú qué crees

Thor: eres un demente, heimndall porque permites esto ella es darcy es mi amiga y también de jane.

Heimndall: es que, thor ella, de verdad es mortal?

Thor: de que hablas , claro que lo es, como es, en verdad ibas a permitir que se derramara sangre inocente.

Loki: ay por favor tú preciada amiga es todo menos mortal

Thor: ya basta loki, primero secuestras a darcy, ibas a matarla y ahora dices que no es mortal.

Loki: mírala rompió la ventana del cuarto, salto por el cayo y se rompió la pierna, aun así corrió hasta aquí, directo al bifrost sin equivocaciones cuando nunca antes había estado aquí y además tiene poderes, y si no me crees pregúntale a heimndall y a los guardias.

Thor observa a darcy, y le causa temor al observar sus heridas.

Thor: darcy, que te paso, que le hiciste loki

Loki: yooo, ni siquiera la he tocado, eso se lo hizo ella sola

Darcy: thor llévame a casa por favor

Thor: claro, nos vamos ahora mismo, necesitas un doctor

Darcy: y jane, quiero verla

Loki: si fuera tu hermano, no la llevaría con tu amada jane, tiene poderes y no los sabe controlar.

Darcy: ya bastaaa loki, no tengo nada

Loki: piénsalo, heimndall no es mi amigo, entonces porque me ayudaría

Thor: darcy de verdad escapaste tu sola de ese cuarto.

Darcy: siii pero

Thor: como lo hiciste?

Darcy: me duele la pierna thor y mucho

Thor: como escapaste

Darcy: thor vámonos

Thor: solo dime

Darcy: la rompí ok rompí la maldita ventana y salte, nos vamos yaaa

Loki: piénsalo thor

Darcy: no le creas tú también por favor

Thor: aquí tenemos también doctores, te curaran la pierna tus heridas, todas

Darcy: queeee, thor nooo

Thor: debemos estar seguros que es lo que tienes

Darcy: no tengo nada

Thor: oye escucha nadie va a hacerte daño ok deja que te sanen y luego vamos con jane, voy a decirle que estas bien.

Guardias vengan ayúdenla llévenla a que le atiendan sus heridas.

Darcy: thor, no les creas

Thor: con cuidado, no la lastimen

Darcy: no me crees verdad

Thor: darcy

Darcy: a cuantas personas eh matado,

Thor: darcy

Darcy: a ninguna, tu hermano a matado a cientos y le crees a él y no a mi

Thor: darcy escucha

Darcy: nooo tu escucha

Darcy comenzó a enojarse y a no permitir que los guardias se acercaran a ella, empezó a dejar de sentir el dolor de la pierna y llenarse más y más de furia, mientras sentía ese ardor en sus manos otra vez.

Darcy: conozco a jane antes tu y nunca le haría nada, estábamos bien sin ti, ella erick y yo

Thor: darcy contrólate

Darcy: no me digas que me controle, porque de haber sido jane a quien loki hubiera secuestrado, habrías venido en segundo, estoy segura hasta de que lo matarías, pero como soy yo dudas y decides creer en tu hermano y en vez ayudarme, te quedas parado sin hacer nada.

Loli: thor deberías hacerte para atrás

Thor: cállate loki, darcy mira

Y dijo señalando las manos de darcy.

Darcy: no se que está pasando

Thor: y es por eso que te debes quedar aquí, ok

Darcy: ok

Entonces los guardias llevaron a darcy a que le atendieran sus heridas,

Ahí le dieron a beber color azul, el cual la hizo dormirse en cuestión de segundos, mientras necesitaron, realizarle una cirugía en la pierna ya que el hueso estaba expuesto y la herida de la cabeza le costó 4 puntadas, sus brazos tuvieron que ser vendados, y a eso agregarle los rasguños que recibió debido a los múltiples cristales.

Mientras le atendían thor y loki se encontraban en el salón principal

Loki: asi que se va a quedar aquí.

Thor: necesito saber que pasa.

Loki: pues no es complicado

Thor: ah no

Loki: no, no es mortal eso es seguro, tiene poderes, y necesita controlarlos y podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.

Thor: de que hablas?

Loki: pues, tú trabajas con los patéticos vengadores, lo cual no me interesa para nada.

Thor: claro eso es de mucha ayuda

Loki: pero, puedo ayudarte con darcy,

Thor: cómo?

Loki: voy a enseñarle a controlar sus poderes,

Thor: gracias loki

Loki: ah pero, quiero algo a cambio

Torr: ah como no lo vi venir

Loki: no te quiero presente mientras enseño a darcy y tampoco quiero que me cuestiones.

Thor: eso es todo

Loki: por ahora

Thor: bien


	3. Chapter 3

hola otra vez, disculpen la tardanza en subir el siguiente capitulo espero sea de su agrado, me esforce un poco mas en la narracion y bueno pues no se diga mas a leer.

Recuperación.

Mientras loki y Thor se encontraban hablando, fui llevada al cuarto de sanación así lo llamaron aunque se parece más a un hospital, sentí hasta entonces no sentía mucho dolor en mi pierna, pues estaba preocupada por mi vida y aun lo estaba, pero con Thor aquí me sentía un poco relajada, lo cual hubiera sido excelente en otras circunstancias.

Pero en este caso, esa tranquilidad, hizo que comenzara a sentir el dolor de todas mis heridas de golpe, comencé a sentirme mareada, pues al parecer perdido mucha sangre, me dolía la cabeza y veía todo , no escuchaba con claridad, lo que me decían y la pierna ese si era un dolor fatal.

Me llevaban en una camilla y al entrar en un cuarto parecido a un quirófano, solo pude sentir una aguja en mi brazo y el líquido que contenía correr por mi cuerpo, después de unos segundos sentí como poco a poco como el dolor desaparecía mientras mis parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados y después todo se nublo.

Al despertar, me encontraba en otra habitación, pude percatarme que traía puesta una bata, y que en mi brazo derecho tenía un catéter conectado al suero, mi cabeza aun dolía, mi pierna estaba vendada y sostenida por una bota ortopédica con fierros.

A penas intente sentarme, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza el cual me hizo gritar, en ese momento entro una de las enfermeras, le pregunte en donde estaba, no respondió solo me aplico un medicamento en catéter, volví a preguntar pero antes de terminar la frase volvió a nublarse todo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Thor hablando con una de las enfermeras, preguntando por mi estado ella contesto que la operación de mi pierna había sido un éxito y con el tiempo estaría caminando, también dijo que herida de mi cabeza iba sanando y que solo necesitaba descansar.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, el problema fue cuando ella pregunto:

"Si de verdad yo era mortal"

Thor le respondió: si, bueno eso creo, porque?

Dudo que una simple mortal, hubiera sobrevivido a esto, fue lo que ella comento.

El solo se limitó a decir: pues si es mortal, pero al parecer tiene poderes o algo así, como sea loki va a ayudarle.

Era en serio lo que acaba de oír loki ayudándome, poderes, que no era una simple mortal, pero que era todo esto de que rayos hablaban.

Quería salir corriendo de este lugar y volver a casa donde todo es normal, pero no podía, es decir ni siquiera estaba completamente consiente, así que decidí descansar, era lo único que podía hacer y lo iba a hacer bien, necesitaría fuerzas para lo que venía.


	4. Chapter 4

UNA PISTA

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en asgard, mis heridas habían sanado casi por completo, excepto por la pierna, aun dolía pero ya podía caminar con ayuda de muletas claro.

Todas las tardes me acercaba a la ventana de mi cuarto, tenía una vista hermosa de asgard me quedaba ahí por una hora contemplando los ríos, edificios, los arboles todo; en verdad era un lugar hermoso.

Estaba tan distraída pensando en las diferencias y similitudes que había entre asgard y la tierra que no me di cuenta de su presencia.

"Veo que ya estas recuperando tus fuerzas"

Su voz tan cerca de mí me hizo sobresaltarme, porque estaba ahí, a quien menos quería ver era a él, a loki.

"Así es, estoy mejor y no gracias a ti" le dije eso, esforzándome porque mi voz no se quebrara por el miedo que sentía.

El esbozo esa risa descarada que tanto lo distingue"mmm debo decir, que me sorprendes, no todo el tiempo se encuentra en midgard, casos como el tuyo.

"de que hablas?" gire mis ojos, pues esta situación comenzaba a cansarme.

"quienes son tus padres? "Comenzó a preguntarme

"cuál de todos" le dije en tono de burla.

El me miro confuso y en tono irónico me pregunto "que, acaso hay más de uno"

"De hecho sí, tengo a mis padres adoptivos y a los biologicos, aunque estos ultimos no me interesan". dicho eso quize salir del cuarto, pero me lo impidió.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, y el sentirlo cerca me hizo sentir nauseas así que me senté en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, no me iba a mostrar débil ante él. Pero por un momento vi algo diferente en su semblante era como si me entendiera.

"no tenía idea de que fueras adoptada" fue lo que dijo.

"no tienes idea de nada, al menos claro que sea de tu interés" y de la silla me dirigí hacia la ventana necesitaba aire.

"tienes razón, pero la cuestión es que esto, es de mi interés ahora DARCY LEWIS"

"mira, ya se lo que quieres saber, se lo que todos se preguntan, y la respuesta es no lo sé, ok, no tengo idea como rompí la ventana, como es que sobreviví a la caída". Hice una pausa, lo anterior lo dije más sobresaltada de lo que me hubiera gustado, así que respire profundo y dije por ultimo. "de verdad no lo sé ".

Loki me miró fijamente y dijo "segura que eso es todo"

"lo es" al contestarle desvié la mirada

"no lo creo, ay algo que no me has dicho, y voy a descubrirlo darcy con tu ayuda o sin ella"

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de irse, y de haberlo hecho diez segundos antes estaría feliz, pero esa mirada me hizo sentir incomoda, incluso esas palabras" con tu ayuda o sin ella" decidí no dejar que se fuera así y que sería más seguro decirle cualquier cosa así que sin pensarlo dos veces me lleve una mano a la cabeza sacudí un poco mi cabello y le respondí

"está bien, que quieres saber"

Él se giró y me observo confundido sin entender de qué le hablaba.

"dices que ay algo que no te he dicho, que vas a averiguarlo con mi ayuda o sin ella, así que voy a ayudarte, no tengo idea como, pero no te quiero de enemigo, al menos no ahora, con la pierna así, no podría correr"

Eso hizo que loki esbozara una sonrisa y por un breve momento su cara se mostró amistosa.

"que recuerdas, cuando rompiste la ventana" pregunto con un tono suave

"mmm, corrí hacia ella y al contacto me hizo retroceder de golpe"

"que más"

"corrí por segunda vez y ocurrió lo mismo"

"que más "exigió con un tono menos amistoso

"corrí la tercera vez y se rompió la ventana"

"tuvo que haber algo diferente "a este punto loki empezó a perder la paciencia y comenzó a presionarme.

"no fue así, nada cambio"

"piensa, algo diferente, el más mínimo detalle puede servir"

Gire los ojos, y negué, no había nada más de lo que ya le había dicho.

Se quedó mirándome por un tiempo y comenzó a caminar alrededor mío, después de 3 vueltas se colocó frente a mí, más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado y dijo "comienza otra vez, desde el principio, que paso en el primer intento"

"corrí hacia la ventana, me aventó, me golpee, después corrí la segunda vez, ahí fue cuando me golpee la cabeza, me sentí mareada y…." hice una pausa, mire hacia el techo, había recordado algo.

"y que… darcy, que más hiciste"

No le respondí, en primera porque una parte de mi creía ridículo y sin importancia lo que acababa de recordar y en segundo por miedo a que fuera importante. Pensé en mentir, inventar algo cualquier cosa, pero como mentirle a un experto en mentiras y trucos.

Sin darme cuenta loki se acercó a mí de forma intimidante y pregunto. "que más paso"

"comenzó a ver un punto justo al centro de la ventana, alrededor de él se hacían ondas las cuales se movían de formar circular de adentro hacia fuera, así que corrí directamente hacia él y fue ahí cuando se rompió"

"el vidrio se había deteriorado de algún modo en los intentos anteriores" me pregunto con demasiado interés.

"no, para nada, estaba intacto"

El me observo, esta vez camino de un lado a otro, se acercó tomo las palmas de mis manos, las miro, después puso sus ojos sobre los míos no dijo nada, hubo un silencio incomodo, esto último me puso nerviosa y antes de que algo ocurriera pregunte " loki, ocurre algo"

"debes descansar" fue todo lo que dijo y se fue.

Deseaba saber que pasaba por su mente, porque después de tanto interés y de estarme presionando solo se limitó a decir que descansara y se marchó.

Hubiera soportado que se marchara con cara de satisfacción, esa cara que pone cuando sabe algo que tu no y sabes que vas a usarlo en tu contra, pero esta reacción era diferente, no era normal en él, se mostraba preocupado, pero no tenía sentido, loki preocupado por mí, no claro que no, seguramente era mi imaginación.

Así que volví a la cama y me dormí.

Mientras todos estaban ocupados, fui a investigar sobre lo que darcy había dicho, acaso había logrado percibir la magia, y si era así, también la combatió y salió victoriosa. Pero como era posible, la única manera era que fuera un…. AESIR y si eso era verdad, solo había dos opciones, darcy había sido bendecida por Odín, lo cual no creía, ya que Odín no se caracteriza por ser un padre amoroso que reparte esa clase de bendiciones y menos a los mortales.

Además quienes reciben la bendición de AESIR tienen limitaciones, son más fuertes que los mortales, pero no logran manipular la magia, mucho menos combatirla.

Pero quienes son por linaje divino, tienen mucho poder, son capaces de sanar, de manipular la magia, con entrenamiento se vuelven fuertes y pueden matar, de una manera tan sutil que parece accidental se le llama la muerte silenciosa, el problema es que si no están constantemente haciendo uso de sus poderes ya sea para bien o mal, comienzan a desvanecerse, pero en situaciones fuertes de peligro una parte de ellos sale para protegerlos, es por eso que me inclino más a esta última opción que darcy es hija de padres asgardianos.

Debo averiguar quiénes son los padres bilógicos de darcy, a cualquier costo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dudas, pasado y respuestas**

Mientras investigaba sobre darcy, encontré una foto en un libro viejo, en ella aparecía, Odín, friga y 2 personas más, todos eran jóvenes y se veían felices, por alguna razón decidí conservarla.

Al regresar el libro a su lugar, cayó al suelo un pequeño álbum con fotos viejas, algunas no se alcanzaban a apreciar, a otras les faltaban partes, pero encontré una donde aparecían 2 mujeres, al costado apenas podía verse unas letras, la lleve a mi cuarto para hacerle pruebas y así aclarar la imagen y poder ver las letras.

Después deje secar, y seguí hojeando el resto del álbum, había fotos de una ceremonia de compromiso, en la cual a parecían friga y Odín, madre lucia tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, sin embargo eran cosas que no eran de importancia, hasta que…

Vi una foto donde friga cargaba un bebe, al reverso tenia escrito, **KATRINA, HIJA DE ELISIR MI MEJOR AMIGA.**

Gire y volví a ver la foto, note algo familiar en los ojos de la bebe, deje la foto y me dirigí rápidamente donde deje la foto que estaba reparando, al observarla, no pude evitar sorprenderme, una de las mujeres era mi madre friga y la otraaa era idéntica a darcy solo que esta tenía los ojos color purpura y su cabello rizado.

Las letras decían E Y F no podía creer lo que observaba, tenia preguntas y no había más libros donde buscar, solo quedaba una persona, por más desagradable que me pareciera, necesitaba ayuda del único ser que seguía vivo para aclarar mis dudas, necesitaba de Odín.

¿Quién era Elidir? ¿Por qué se parecía a Darcy? Y ¿qué había pasado con la bebe Katrina?

Me apresure al levantarme de la silla lo cual provoco que tirara los libros y las fotos, me agache para levantarlas y halle un prendedor viejo o al menos eso creí que era, tenía un botón decorado con una orquídea alrededor y la letra F al centro, lo presione y este comenzó a proyectar imágenes, pensé que solo eran más fotos cursis, hasta que comenzó a salir sonidos de ellas y supe que eran videos, videos de mi madre.

Aparecía sonríete, diciendo cosas como ¨hola soy frigga y estas son mis memorias¨

Al fondo se escucho otra voz que le respondía ¨en serio vas a hacer eso¨

¨siii, es mas para quienes se pregunten quien es la portadora de la voz, déjenme mostrarles¨ respondió madre a la vez que movía la cámara y la enfocaba en la otra persona. ¨saluda Elidir, estas siendo parte de mis memorias¨

Ella se había volteado dando la espalda. ¨vamos voltea¨le decía madre.

¨está bien¨ respondió y al voltear, de nuevo era el rostro de Darcy.

¨que se supone que debo hacer ¨le pregunto a madre

¨ puedes presumir ser mi amiga¨ eso provoco que ambas rieran

¨no hay nada que presumir¨

¨claro que sí, mi amiga Elidir, esa que ven allá es un aesir¨

Después de esa conversación, lo siguiente del video fue de una boda, la boda de Elidir, le adelante ya que me pareció aburrido y nauseabundo, hasta llegar a la parte donde cargaba un bebe.

¨es hermosa elidir¨

¨lo sé, y también heredo las habilidades de su madre¨

¨quieres decir, que también es…..¨

¨un aesir¨

El video continuo, y en esta ocasión aparecíamos nosotros, tendría si acaso 2 años, madre me tenía en su regazo contándome una historia, me dormí, ella me recostó en la cama, se distrajo un minuto y fue justo cuando Thor me aventó un juguete directo a la cara, eso provoco que llorara, pero justo en eso entro Odín ala habitación y mientras madre reprendía a thor, Odín se acerco, se que do mirándome, finalmente me sostuvo en sus brazos y comenzó a decir ¨ya calma, ya paso, todo está bien, papá está aquí¨

Estuve a punto de apagarlo, y destruirlo cuando el rostro de elidir volvió a aparecer, esta vez lucia desesperada.

¨estás segura, katrina es muy pequeña¨ pronuncio madre

¨lo sé¨

¨porque no esperas 3 días mas, así Odín podrá acompañarlos¨

¨no podemos, nos están cazando, entiende no puedo permitir que la atrapen, y si nos quedamos aquí van a encontrarnos¨

¨y a donde iras¨

¨al único lugar seguro para nosotros, a midgard¨

¨elidir, pero si haces eso, katrina no va a desarrollar sus habilidades y…¨

¨eres tonta o que, no me importa que desarrolle sus habilidades me importa que viva¨

¨elidir, no me hables así¨

¨porque no, porque ahora eres la reina de asgard¨

¨noooo, porque eres mi amiga, me preocupo por ti y prometimos nunca separarnos¨

Elidir miro tiernamente a madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo ¨lamento no poder cumplir esa promesa¨

Madre respondió el abrazo, suspiro y contesto ¨está bien, voy a extrañarte, hazme un favor y cuídate¨ elidir sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

¨la diré a heimdall que tenga el bisfrost listo¨

¨no usaremos el bifrost¨

¨no pensaras…..¨madre se levanto y camino hacia la ventana ¨es una locura¨

¨solo así, estarás a salvo, y no nos encontraran¨

¨elidir, por favor usa el bifrost, Odín los protegerá¨

Elidir se acerco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de madre ¨friga amiga mía, tienes unos hermosos hijos, me has ayudado siempre, eres y siempre serás mi amiga, pero ellos no buscan guerra con asgard, nos buscan a nosotros y no voy a permitir que tu o tus pequeños corran peligro a causa nuestra, Cibrián es fuerte, conoce los caminos secretos como la palma de su mano, me ama y ama a katrina, el va a protegernos¨

Ahí acabo la conversación, después elidir, Cibrián y katrina partieron en una pequeña nave, mientras madre y Odín les despedían con tristeza.

Creí que esa era toda la proyección, pero de repente apareció madre luciendo un vestido negro, sus ojos hinchados diciendo ¨esta es la última vez que vuelvo a filmar, Elidir y Cibrián fueron asesinados, de la pequeña katrina no sabemos nada, aunque dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido al ataque, estamos viviendo la era de la extinción de los aesir, no quedan más…¨ hizo una pausa y lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ¨al menos pudimos recuperar sus cuerpos y darles un digno funeral, eso es todo¨

Y con esas palabras la proyección termino, ahora todo estaba claro, Katrina es Darcy, hija de Cibrián y Elidir, un aesir, nacida en Asgard, sobreviviente, criada como mortal en midgard y ella no tenía idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello otra vez, bueno me he tardado un poquito pero aquí esta capitulo 6 y seguimos adelante.**

**Capitulo 6 ¨JUNTOS OTRA VEZ¨**

Salí de mi habitación, ansioso por lo que había descubierto, en un principio me dirigí a el cuarto de sanación a ver a Darcy, pero que ganaría con decírselo, me encontraba a dos pasos de cruzar el pasillo que daba con la puerta de su habitación, cuando decidí que sería mejor decirle esto a alguien que comprendiera esta situación de la misma manera que yo o incluso mejor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ver a Odín. Al estar frente a la puerta, entre en la sala sin hacerme anunciar, ni hacer ninguna reverencia o llamarlo Padre, Odín no cuestiono mi manera de entrar, ni el porqué no realice ninguna de las muestras de respeto que sus súbditos suelen hacer, creo se ha hecho a la idea de que nunca más lo hare y prefiere evitar discusiones inútiles.

Junto con Odín se encontraba Thor, no le di importancia y sin más preámbulos, comencé a hablar sobre lo que había descubierto en presencia de ambos.

¨Como estas tan seguro¨ reclamo Odín

Lleve conmigo la foto donde aparecía Madre y Elidir, se la mostré y este se perdió al ver el rostro de madre, vi como una lagrima descendía por su mejilla, y por un segundo sentí culpa al notar como el recuerdo de Madre aun le afectaba.

Thor volteo a verme confundido y al ver que Padre no reaccionaba, toco su hombro y le pregunto: ¨padre está todo bien¨

No respondió, después note que su ojo se centro en la imagen de la otra persona que aparecía en la foto.

¨Elidir¨ Fue lo único que dijo, levanto su mirada hacia mí y sonrió, acto raro, quizás le sonreí a otras personas pero a mí nunca, comencé a sentirme incomodo cuando… ¨No es posible…..¨ Dijo ¨acabas de encontrar algo de sumo valor, la descendiente de Elidir y Cibrián, tu Madre estaría inmensamente feliz de estar presente¨

¨Porque tan valioso un Aesir para Asgard¨ Comento Thor un poco celoso por no ser el centro de atención.

¨Porque aun existen, son poderosos y… por siglos brindaron protección a Asgard¨

¨Disculpa Padre, pero no creo que Darcy…..¨

¨Katrina¨ interrumpió Odín ¨Ese es su verdadero nombre¨

¨No creo que pueda protegernos, no sabe nada sobre combate, además esta herida…¨

¨No esta lista aun, pero con el tiempo lograra dominar el poder que hay en ella¨

¨Cual poder Padre, Darcy es mortal, además está aquí por culpa de Loki, él fue quien…..¨

¨Es una Asgardiana, su lugar es aquí¨

¨Ella no quiere estar aquí¨

¨No es su decisión, con el tiempo entenderá que haber vivido en Midgard fue un error¨

El espectáculo que me brindaban Odín y Thor era entretenido y satisfactorio, pero incluso yo estaba de acuerdo con Thor.

¨Es una simple mortal, con un linaje interesante lo admito, pero nada más, dudo que podamos obtener algo que nos sirva, como brindaría protección, cuando no puede protegerse a sí misma, no sabe nuestro lenguaje ni costumbres….¨ Pensé un poco mis palabras antes de continuar. Es cierto lo que Thor dice, yo la traje creyendo que era Jane Foster, lo hice para vengarme, eso es todo¨

¨Pues tu acto de venganza, termino en algo bueno, ahora serás tu quien se hará cargo de Katrina, le enseñaras nuestras costumbres, lenguaje y…¨

Thor y yo nos mirábamos sin pronunciar palabra, era como si Odín hubiera enloquecido, me encantaba provocar caos pero no terminar en medio de él, mucho menos cuando no tenía el control y ahora era justo donde estaba.

¨Padre esto es una locura¨ Contesto Thor

¨SUFICIENTEEE, se hará como yo diga, reúne a tus amigos, ellos se encargaran de enseñarle el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y usar las armas, mientras que Loki… tu le ayudaras a desarrollar y controlar sus poderes¨

¨Hablas en serio, te imaginas a Sif combatiendo contra Darcy, la derribaría de un golpe, eso sino la mata del mismo¨ le respondí.

¨Y es por eso que tú sanaras cada una de sus heridas¨

¨A que te refieres con heridas, acaso estas insinuando que usemos armas reales¨ Thor comento incrédulo.

Y lo que Odín respondió, me dejo sin palabras ¨Acaso hay armas de juguete en una guerra¨

¨Padre estas mal, no seré parte de esto¨ menciono Thor

¨Entonces veré que alguien más lo haga¨

¨No hace falta, Thor y yo nos haremos cargo¨ Con eso logre calmarlos

Thor acepto la locura de Odín, ya que de no hacerlo, lo haría alguien más que no trataría a Darcy con el mismo cuidado que el supongo, y yo me vi arrastrado en mi propio fango que cree sin querer.

Así que después de unos minutos más, discutiendo las asignaciones que nos correspondían a cada uno, nos retiramos de la presencia de Odín, apenas nos alejamos unos metros, Thor se puso delante de mí, esperaba reclamos, gritos, incluso un golpe, pero en vez de eso solo dijo:

¨Como vamos a salir de este lio¨ él se llevo una mano a la frente y continuo ¨Como voy a explicarle esto a Darcy¨ y entonces dio un golpe a la pared ¨Es tu culpa¨ grito.

¨Porque no dejas de golpear paredes y vas con tus amigos para que nos ayuden, mientras yo voy con Darcy¨

Thor agacho la cabeza, respiro hondo, se dio la vuelta y… antes de caminar, se volteo y dijo: ¨Estamos juntos en esto verdad¨

¨Como en los viejos tiempos¨ el esbozo una sonrisa y así me dirigí con Darcy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno ya que me desaparecí casi por una semana aquí esta otro capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado.**

**Capitulo 7 El Descanso Se Acabo**

Ya era de noche y no podía dormir la pierna me molestaba y me sentía ansiosa, me levante de la cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir, apareció.

¨No puedes dormir¨ me pregunto

¨Averiguaste algo¨ Así logre evadir la pregunta

¨Si, y no te traigo buenas noticias¨

De repente comenzó a hablar sobre mí, sobre mis padres, me mostro unas fotos, casi me quedo sin aliento cuando observe mi rostro en una de ellas, bueno el rostro de mi madre, después me relato la historia de cómo habían fallecido.

Apenas estaba digiriendo esto, cuando continuo hablando sobre como Thor, El y los guerreros me entrenarían, y de cómo debería sentirme agradecida porque de no haber intervenido, Odín hubiera mandado a alguien más a realizar esto.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, sin poder pronunciar palabra, en un instante voltee a ver la ventana del cuarto y la idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

¨Desde ahorita te digo que no va a funcionar¨

Era como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, en el momento que dirigí la mirada a la ventana, trate de hacer como si no me hubiera sorprendido lo que dijo y respondí .¨Porque no, la primera vez casi lo logre¨

¨Porque es Odín, quien te quiere aquí, según él, que hayas vivido en Midgard fue un error¨

¨Y ahora se supone que debo entrenar con ustedes, para protegerlos¨ comencé a sonreír y moví la cabeza ¨No los conozco, es mas mucho de ustedes no me agradan¨

¨Tonta mortal, crees que eso le importa a Odín….¨

¨Y crees que a mí me importa lo que diga tu papi¨

¨ De ser por mí, estarías muerta¨

¨Oh si, y porque no lo haces de una vez….¨ comencé a caminar hacia el ¨No importa lo que Odín diga, no puedo protegerlos, esto que dices que soy, simplemente no…¨ me di vuelta y comencé a retroceder pues había quedado demasiado cerca de Loki.

Mis manos temblaban, no sabía si de furia o miedo, quizás ambos, así que voltee a verlo directamente a los ojos, se veía molesto y sus manos estaban en puño, no supe que le molesto mas, si haberle mencionado a Odín como su papi, o retarlo a que me matara.

Pero no me importo y continúe… ¨Y aunque así fuera, que te hace creer que quiero hacerlo¨

El esbozo una sonrisa y camino alrededor mío ¨Eso arréglalo con Odín ¨

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de esfumarse dijo ¨Comenzamos mañana¨

Tan pronto se fue, me senté en el suelo y abrace mis rodillas, estaba enojada, de pronto comencé a golpear la pared hasta hartarme, estuve un tiempo así, hasta que se agotaron mis fuerzas y me quede dormida.

Los rayos del sol se posaron en mis ojos, los abrí pesadamente, cerca escuche unos pasos y las luces encenderse, me levante, y en ese instante una de las enfermeras entro, pidió que la siguiera, así lo hice, caminamos un poco, cuando se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y dijo.

¨Esta es su alcoba Lady Darcy¨

La mire, ella me hizo una seña para que entrara, lo hice, me mostro el baño, la ropa, me dio instrucciones sobre los horarios de comida, no le preste atención, hasta que se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Lleve una mano a mi cuello y comencé a frotarlo, gire la cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando mire sobre la cama un traje de batalla, era pantalón negro, blusa de manga larga ajustada al cuerpo y encima una armadura la cual cubría el pecho, abdomen y espalda, también había unas botas parecidas a las que usan los cazadores, con una nota que decía ¨ póntelo y ven al jardín ¨

Así lo hice y me dirigí al jardín, al llegar estaba uno de los amigos de Thor.

¨Mi nombre es Hogun¨ dijo a la vez que aventó una liga hacia mí. ¨Recoge tu cabello¨ hice lo que pidió. ¨Nos estiraremos un poco, y después vamos a trabajar en tu agilidad y destreza¨

Comenzamos a realizar flexiones de todo tipo, luego corrimos por una hora, ya me sentía cansada, cuando dijo. ¨Ahora si comencemos¨

Me hizo dar volteretas, esquivar golpes, subir arboles, escalar rocas, moverme rápido en el lago con la corriente en contra, mas de una vez la fuerza de esta, me hizo caer y raspar con las piedras, otras me arrastro por metros, en una ocasión llevaba tanto tiempo nadando e intentando aferrarme a algo para poder llegar a la orilla, que mire a lo lejos un rama nade hacia ella para sostenerme, pero oh terrible error, justo en ese lugar se formaba una especie de remolino en la cual por supuesto quede atrapada, pensé tal vez Hogun venga rescatarme.

Iba a gritar por ayuda, cuando escuche…..

¨Usa tus poderes….¨

Voltee como loca a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, mientras la corriente me jalaba hacia el fondo, seguí sujetándome de la rama, entonces escuche de nuevo….¨Usa tus poderes Katrina¨ en ese momento la rama se rompió, todo mi cuerpo fue jalado con gran rapidez, agua y agua me cubrían, luchaba por salir a la superficie pero todo era inútil, sin importar lo que hacía, seguía yendo hacia abajo, ya no podía respirar, pensé se acabo, hasta aquí llego Darcy Lewis, poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, mis ojos se cerraron y entonces aquella voz grito…..¨USA TUS PODERES KATRINA¨

De pronto abrí mi ojos, y observe en el agua una especie de punto que conectaba todo lo demás, como cuando ocurrió con la ventana, fije mi vista en el, alcé mis manos y de hechas salió una enorme bola de energía la cual empujo el agua hacia arriba el tiempo suficiente para poder salir y nadar hacia la orilla.

Al llegar, necesite unos minutos para recuperar el aliento, había tragado demasiado agua, por fin logre voltearme y quedar boca arriba en el suelo, escuche unos pasos justo detrás de mí, alcé la vista y era Hogun.

¨Creí que habías muerto¨

¨Casi pasa¨ respondí

¨Debes concentrarte más¨

¨Disculpa…¨

¨Vi como fuiste arrastrada, mientras esquivabas las rocas tuviste muchas oportunidades de llegar a la orilla, antes de caer aquí, y después como en un acto de desesperación terminaste por aférrate a una miserable rama,pero¨

¨Espera… quieres decir que viste todo lo que paso, y no fuiste capaz de ayudarme¨

¨Error, soy muy capaz, pero debes tener en cuenta, que no siempre estaremos para ayudarte, tienes que ser capaz de cuidarte de ti misma y de otros si es posible…¨

¨Casi mueroooooo¨

¨Pero no fue así, lo siento pero de ahora en adelante las cosas serán así, regla numero 1 concéntrate, solo hay 2 opciones vivir o morir, tú eliges¨

¨Es un maldito entrenamiento, no una guerra¨

¨Por pensamientos así, es que te ocurren estas cosas, ya lo sabes 2 opciones, elige¨

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue, mi cuerpo dolía, pero no podía quedarme ahí tirada por siempre.

Los próximos días, fueron más tranquilos por así decirlo, no hubo ningún incidente como el de lago, los ejercicios habían sido los mismos, así que podría decirse ya los dominaba.

Ese día en particular Hogun decidió cambiar un poco las cosas.

¨Haz mejorado tus habilidades, concentración y fuerza, haz tenido de enemiga a la madre naturaleza, ahora te enfrentaras a armas reales¨

Saco varias flechas, me explico que debía esquivarlas incluso destruirlas de ser posible, paso su dedo índice por la punta de una de ellas, miro su dedo y me lo mostro, vi como un hilo de sangre corría por este, así sin necesidad de más explicaciones comprendí que las flechas tenían bastante filo y del daño que podían hacer.

Al principio las flechas venían de una sola dirección, después de dos, mas delante de cualquier sitio, lo único que tenia para protegerme era los arboles, las rocas, el algo y todo lo que habíamos practicado los días anteriores, eso y el estar concentrada.

Estuve esquivando las flechas por un tiempo considerable, logre destruir algunas, cuando me di cuenta que ya no caían mas flechas, respire hondo, espere un poco, al ver que no caía nada, pensé tal vez termino, revise mi ropa y no tenía ningún rasguño, no podía creerlo, había logrado salir sin ninguna herida de esas nubes de flechas sin ningún arma, solo usando mi destreza, me sentí feliz, estaba a punto de celebrar, cuando… sentí la flecha atravesando mi cuello.

Vi como Hogun salto de un árbol y se acerco a mí, al ver su cara note que no venía a ayudarme.

¨Regla número 2, nunca bajes la guardia¨

Me atragantaba con la sangre, mientras Hogun decía. ¨No debes alardear, hasta haber derribado al enemigo, quedo claro¨

Moví mi cabeza, afirmando que si entendí, ¨Colócate de lado, tratar de escupir todo lo que puedas, no dejes que la sangre se acumule en tu garganta¨

Así lo hice, mientras Hogun intentaba detener el flujo de sangre ¨Tranquila vas a estar bien, Loki viene en camino, solo sigue respirando¨

De pronto, sentí unas manos diferentes, eran unas manos frías en mi cuello, pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma que no entendí, después la sangre dejo de ahogarme y el dolor se fue.

Me senté y lleve la mano al cuello, todo estaba igual que antes, baje la mirada y note que gran parte de mi ropa tenía sangre, incluso mi cabello.

Hogun me ofreció su mano para levantarme pero no la acepte, me puse de pie, sacudí mi ropa, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar.

¨No se te olvida algo Darcy¨dijo Hogun .Voltee a verle confundida ¨No vas a agradecerle a Loki por salvar tu vida¨

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, observe a los dos, iba a responder cuando Loki se adelanto.

¨Un poco dramático no crees…¨ dijo a la vez que sostenía la flecha en sus manos y miraba a Hogun.

¨Es parte del aprendizaje¨ respondió

¨Supongo le darás el resto del día libre¨

¨Supones bien¨

Decidí que era momento de irme, en el pasillo me encontré a Thor, se le veía tan calmada, se supone es amigo, debería estar preocupado por lo que me está pasando, hace dos semanas casi muero ahogada, hoy casi muero de una flecha en el cuello y él lo único que dijo al verme fue ¨Hola Darcy¨ así que le respondí.

¨Quítate¨

¨Darcy, estas bien….. Eso es… sangre…..¨

¨No como crees, es pintura¨

¨Darcy…. Espera, deja ayudarte.¨

¨Ya lo hizo tu hermano, gracias¨

¨Darce….¨

¨Como me llamaste…¨

¨Es que asi te llama Jane…. Y crei que….¨

¨Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, Jane es mi amiga y tu….. Y tú no¨ dicho eso di la vuelta y camine sin parar hasta llegar al cuarto.

Estando ahí no pude evitar sentirme mal, por lo que acaba de decirle a Thor, pero tampoco podía entender porque no hacía nada por defenderme, porque no me ayudaba a volver a casa, porque de ser Jane quien estuviera en mi lugar no permitiría esto, pero claro yo no era Jane.

Comencé a sentirme cansada así que me recosté en la cama, estando ahí recordé las palabras de Hogun " Nunca bajes la guardia" y vaya que tenía razón, baje la guardia y casi me cuesta la vida, no me había dado cuenta de mi apariencia hasta que mire de reojo mi rostro en el espejo, tenía sangre seca tanto en el cuello como en la ropa, fui a lavarme de inmediato, pensé que tendría alguna cicatriz, pero no había nada, era como si la flecha jamás me hubiera atravesado.

Pero qué clase de entrenamiento era este, me herían, era sanada, y luego volvíamos otra vez a lo mismo y eso no era lo peor, lo peor es que apenas es el comienzo.

**Y bueno espero sea de su agrado, acepto comentarios, sugerencias, cambios, ideas etc. Cualquier opinión es bienvenida gracias**


	8. Chapter 8

**HE VUELTO DESPUES DE ANDAR CON MONTONES DE COSAS Y A LAS CARRERAS, HE PODIDO CONTINUAR, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 8 ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.**

**CAPITULO 8 ¨AMIGOS O ENEMIGOS¨**

Comenzó a anochecer y decidí darme una ducha, el agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo era relajante, ahí en la privacidad de mi habitación me sentía tranquila y en ocasiones sentía que tal vez, solo tal vez vivir aquí no era tan malo.

Busque entre los cajones que ropa ponerme, todo lo que había era de los materiales más finos, entre ellas elegí pantalón blanco de tela gruesa junto con una blusa de manga larga, pues aun no me acostumbraba a las frías noches de Asgard.

Estaba recostada en la cama apunto de dormirme cuando un ruido me distrajo, pensé que era producto de mi imaginación pero luego volví a escucharlo, puse atención y vi un destello a través de la ventana, me levante y al asomarme no lo podía creer, era lluvia.

No sabía que en Asgard ocurrían este tipo de cosas, sin embargo el olor a pasto mojado y el viento en mi cara, me recordó a Midgard. Abrí mis ojos como platos, acababa de llamar Midgard a la Tierra, mi hogar, como era posible, me sentí molesta conmigo misma, el aire comenzó a faltarme tanto que salí del cuarto, empecé a caminar sin rumbo por el palacio, hasta que encontré el Jardín, no me importo en absoluto que llovía con intensidad, tan solo puse un pie fuera del palacio disfrute el contacto del agua mojando mi rostro y cabello.

Seguí caminando y mientras lo hacía recordé una ocasión cuando Jane, Erick y yo estábamos en Nuevo México, era 31 de Diciembre, solo que en vez de estar ansiosos y felices de recibir el año nuevo, nos encontrábamos deprimidos, acabábamos de ser derrotados en una muestra de ciencia ante celebridades, fue vergonzoso, nos habíamos hecho ilusión de que ganaríamos y llevaríamos a casa un enorme trofeo, junto con un gran cheque que vaya que nos hacía falta, pero eso no ocurrió , así que ahí estábamos, con una taza de café, sopa instantánea y lluvia.

"genial, no podía ser más deprimente" mencione

"Ni me lo digas, lamento haberles arruinado el año nuevo a los dos" dijo Jane con su rostro pegado a la mesa.

"Basta ya, si perdimos y….., no tenemos por qué darnos por vencidos, obtuvimos en segundo lugar" menciono Erick tratando de animarnos.

"Si pero no nos dieron nada, más que este inútil trofeo, si es que así se le puede llamar a este pedazo de metal"

"Lo entiendo Jane, pero hey, es año nuevo, no podemos estar así" dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

"Nosétú, pero no hay nada que celebrar"

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Jane" respondí. Erick volteo a verme sorprendido por el comentario, normalmente ellos eran los negativos y yo la optimista pero ese día se habían cambiado los papeles.

"Bueno pues no se ustedes, pero yo voy a recibir el año con alegría" dicho eso abrió la puerta, y en un instante estaba empapado, después empezó a reír como loco, se puso a bailar y a saltar sobre los inmensos charcos que se formaban afuera de la casa.

Jane y yo lo observamos confundidas y después de un rato no pudimos evitar contagiarnos de su alegría.

"Es oficial, está loco" dijo Jane con un sonrisa en el rostro

"Pienso que siempre lo ha estado"

En eso Erick entro y dijo "Que esperan vengan"

Volteamos a vernos y sin pensarlo más salimos, ahí los tres comenzamos a hacer tonterías, bailamos, cantamos, nos tomamos de las manos y giramos en círculos saltando sobre los charcos y riendo sin parar. De pronto Erick se detuvo y fue adentro, no sabíamos que hacia hasta que la música comenzó a sonar.

"El toque que faltaba" dijo

Y entonces la celebración continúo entre risas bajo la lluvia.

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír y soltar una carcajada hasta que, descubrí que no estaba sola.

"Que es tan gracioso" pregunto esa voz elegante, proveniente de ser más irritante de Asgard, Loki.

"Nada que te importe"

"Ahh, ya veo" dijo acercándose "Acaso te divierte la lluvia o es solo que te hace recordar a tu patético hogar"

"Como dije, no te importa" entonces di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme.

"Bueno, ya que no estas cansada, y las inclemencias del clima no te molestan, continuemos el entrenamiento"

"Disculpa" al instante me detuve y voltee a verle, pero ya no estaba. "Debe ser broma"

"Oh no Darcy, no lo es"

Salte pues apareció frente a mí de repente, lo cual me hizo resbalar debido al lodo.

"Rayos Loki"

"No aprendiste nada de Hogun, nunca bajes la guardia"

Me levante, sacudí el lodo de mis manos, lo mire fijamente a los ojos y pregunte "Que quieres"

"Nada, la verdad es que no hay nada que pueda ofrecerme una despreciable mortal como tú"

"Despreciable, estas seguro"

"Completamente"

"Bueno si es así entonces porque Odín te pidió que me entrenaras o porque no me dejaste morir, no te parecen demasiadas molestias para alguien que dices es despreciable, oh ya se tal vez a diferencia de ti, soy aceptada por su rey"

Los ojos de Loki comenzaron a brillar, su rostro se endureció y sus manos estaban en puño, de pronto se acercó a mí de forma violenta.

"Sabes lo que eres para Odín, no eres más que una maldita reliquia confinada a estar aquí, la diferencia es que caminas, respiras y puede usarte en batalla, nada más" me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió "Aunque la verdad no creo que le sirvas de mucho"

"Waooo en serio, casi me haces llorar, oh espera no es cierto, déjame aclárate algo, no me importa si soy una reliquia para Odín, de hecho no me importa nada de lo que él diga o haga"

"Pues debería importante"

"porque habría de hacerlo"

"Porque es el Rey de Asgard, TU REY"

"No lo es"

"Claro que si, es el Rey de Asgard y por lo tanto estas sometida a lo que él diga"

Cada palabra que Loki decía comenzaba a irritarme, debía controlarme y lo hubiera hecho si Loki se hubiera detenido, pero él hubiera no existe.

"Es mejor que me vaya" dije

"Que pasa, porque te vas, ahh, supongo es duro enfrentar la verdad, ver que no eres libre como creías, que no eres más que un insecto que está atada a las órdenes del Rey, TU REY"

"EL NO ES MI REY" grite e inconscientementelancé una bola de energía hacia él, la cual esquivo sin problema, entonces lancé otra con más fuerza esta vez roso su mejilla ocasionándole una leve herida, sin darle tiempo a responder lancé otras dos hacia su cara, el las detuvo, su rostro mostraba furia y entonces las lanzo hacia mí.

No supe como lo hice, pero logre esquivarlas y desvanecerlas. Entonces hice una más grande y cuando estaba por lanzarla, sentí algo punzante en uno de mis brazos, el dolor me distrajo y en vez de seguir con el ataque revise el brazo y note que era una de las dagas de Loki, la saque, y apenas lo hube hecho sentí otra en mi espalda, eso me hizo dar un grito.

Apenas intentaba sacarla cuando una másatravesó mi mano, entonces Loki dijo

"Déjala ahí, o te clavo otra"

Mi mano temblaba a causa del dolor, pude darme cuenta que había dejado de llover, pero el viento estaba con más intensidad, la temperatura bajo de forma brusca y mi cuerpo reclamaba por no estar abrigado.

Aun así mi enojo aumentaba, sin importar las palabras de Loki, saque la daga de mi mano y como lo había prometido, clavo otra, esta vez en mi hombro.

"Pero que pasa contigo, acaso estas sorda, te dije que la dejaras"

No quería recibir otra más, así que esta vez, deje la daga en mi hombro.

"Ya te cansaste de recibir dagas" pregunto en tono de burla

"Ya puedo quitármela"

"No, desprecias mi magia, me atacas a mí, la persona que salvo tu miserable vida, ohh esas faltas tienen que pagarse Darcy"

"Y que exiges por pago" dije apretando mis dientes, pues el hombro junto con las otras heridas dolían demasiado.

"Una disculpa, de rodillas"

Voltee a ver su rostro, ese rostro de superioridad que tanto odio, sin embargo había ganado y él lo sabía.

"Eso no va a pasar" me di la vuelta, no había dado ni un paso cuando apretó mi hombro, el dolor me hizo pararme en seco y ahogar un grito.

"Lo siento pero no te puedes llevar mi daga"

"Entonces déjame quitarla"

"Discúlpate y lo haré"

Di un suspiro y sin más opción accedí a disculparme, me puse de rodillas y dije en tono sarcástico "Loki, disculpa por haber menospreciado tu magia y atacarte" iba a levantarme cuando dijo.

"Eso es todo, es la disculpa más hipócrita que he escuchado, hizo falta el sentimiento"

"Créeme, en estos momentos, tengo varios sentimientos hacia ti"

"Mmm, acaso es una declaración señorita Lewis"

"Me duele el hombro, podemos terminar con esto"

"Porque, te miras bien de rodillas"

"Loki, en serio ya me disculpe"

"Está bien"

Me puse de pie, estaba por quitarme la daga, cuando él se ofreció a hacerlo, ojala no lo hubiera dejado, saco la daga lo más lento que pudo, para después preguntar con una sonrisa maliciosa "TE DOLIO" y después se esfumo.

No importa el esfuerzo que haga para vengarme, al final siempre es el quien termina ganando.

Maldita magia me decía una y otra vez, mientras entraba al palacio, apenas di unos pasos, uno de los guardias se acerco con rapidez. No le di oportunidad a llegar, cuando voltee con rapidez y le dije, bueno más bien le grite "Que quieres"

El en vez de molesto, se mostro preocupado "Lady Darcy, se encuentra bien"

Acto seguido, recorrí con los ojos mis ropas, estaban empapadas, llenas de lodo y sangre, además la herida de mi mano había dejado un leve rastro por donde camine.

"Se siente bien" pregunto otra vez

"Si, solo es…..bueno es que, Salí a caminar, resbale y me encaje una piedra, nada grave"

"Disculpe mi Lady, pero su herida se ve grave, debo llevarla al cuarto de sanación"

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, que no sea mi habitación"

"Pero mi Lady es por su bien"

"Estoy bien"

No sé en qué parte de la discusión llego Thor y sintió que debía opinar.

"Que pasa aquí" dijo autoritariamente

"Nada" respondí cortante

"Es Lady Darcy, esta herida y no quiere ser llevada al cuarto de sanación"

Al parecer Thor no había puesto atención a mi aspecto, porque al decir eso el guardia, volteo a verme detenidamente.

Espere que se mostrara igual de preocupado que el guardia pero en vez de eso recibí reclamos.

¨Que fue lo que hiciste¨ dijo molesto

¨Salí a caminar, me caí y corte¨

¨A caminar con este clima¨

¨Si Thor, los mortales hacemos eso¨

¨No vuelvas a hablarme así, estoy cansado de tu actitud¨

¨Actitud… tú fuiste quien se molesto y alzo la voz¨

¨Acaso quieres matarte o algo parecido, porque el cuento de que saliste a caminar no te lo creo¨

¨No soy suicida, además es por culpa de ustedes y su estúpido entrenamiento que he salido herida¨

¨BASTA, lo que tratamos de hacer es protegerte, te damos la oportunidad de vivir en Asgard, de aprender a usar tus poderes, de formar parte de nosotros y no ser una simple mortal como…..¨

En ese momento hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, Thor intento disculparse, ver la manera de cómo cambiar sus palabras pero, ya era inútil.

Con un nudo en la garganta le respondí ¨Jane es mortal, y estoy segura que no es simple para ti, estoy harta de esto, de ti, de Asgard, de todo¨

¨Yo también estoy harto de ti, de tus quejas, de que me trates como si fuera mi culpa lo que paso¨

¨No es tu culpa lo que paso, pero si lo que está pasando, puedes hacer algo y me molesta que solo te quedas de brazos cruzados viendo como Loki y los demás….¨

¨YA BASTA DARCY, al parecer no entiendes la importancia de esto, sabes que, haz lo que quieras, es mas por qué no saltas al abismo, así te liberas de nosotros¨

Baje la mirada, jamás imagine a Thor diciendo algo así, voltee a verlo y sin decir nada comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Thor se quedo de espaldas con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados.

Apenas abrí la puerta del cuarto, cuando él sujetó mi hombro, por cierto el hombro lastimado, lo cual me hizo dar un ligero brinco, de pronto me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

¨Lo siento, no debí hablarte así, perdón¨

¨Descuida, está bien¨

¨No no no está bien, sé que no he sido el amigo que esperabas, y tienes razón si fuera Jane no…¨

¨Thor ya déjalo así, no espero que me trates como Jane, de hecho no espero nada¨

¨Pero Darcy escucha no es mi….¨

¨Ya es tarde ve a hacer, lo que sea que estabas haciendo¨

¨Está bien, solo ve a atender esas heridas¨

¨Heridas, solo es la mano¨

¨Si claro, Darcy he vivido con un maestro del engaño por siglos, algo he aprendido, por cierto no deberías pelear con Loki¨

¨Yo nooo…..como es que…¨

¨Ves que si me preocupo por ti¨

¨Lo siento es que…. Hay que estar bien ok, sigamos siendo amigos, prometo dejar de quejarme, si tu prometes ser el amigo que conocí en la tierra y no Thor el Hijo de Odín ¨

¨De acuerdo¨

De nuevo volví a recibir un fuerte abrazo de Thor el cual esta vez si correspondí¨

¨Descansa¨ dijo con su enorme sonrisa

¨Eso planeo hacer¨

Entre al cuarto, cerré la puerta y entonces me di cuenta que aun no iba a descansar.

¨Ohh, pero que conmovedora escena¨ dijo Loki acostado plácidamente en la cama

¨Ay porque tuuu¨

¨Tanto tiempo sin verte¨

¨La palabra Privacidad significa algo para ti¨

¨Si, cuando se trata de mi, cuando es sobre otras personas me da igual¨ y dicho esto coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza. ¨Sabes esta cama es más cómoda que la mía¨

¨Largo de aquí¨

¨No deberías tratarme así, después de todo, vengo a ver como estas¨

¨Me clavaste cuatro de tus dagas, como crees que estoy¨

¨Aparte de asquerosa….¨ dijo señalando con el dedo, y la verdad es que si estaba asquerosa, pero que lo echara en cara no era agradable, además estaba el hecho de que no iba a bañarme o cambiarme estando el presente.

¨Si aparte de eso¨ respondí dirigiéndome al baño para al menos lavarme la cara.

Abrí la llave, comencé a lavarme las manos, el agua cambio de cristalina a un color grisáceo y ni que decir cuando continúe con la cara.

¨Sabes, no me gusta que me ignoren¨

¨No podría, aunque quisiera¨

Eso lo descontrolo por completo, su semblante de egocéntrico paso a confundido ¨A que te refieres¨

¨Estas aquí, parado afuera del baño, molestando, la gente molesta siempre es difícil de ignorar¨

¨Ahh, ya veo, pero no toda la gente molesta, puede hacer esto¨ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mi ropa regreso a su estado normal, blanca, seca, como si acabara de salir de la tintorería.

Me mire rápidamente en el espejo, todo estaba limpio, mi rostro, cabello, todo, bueno excepto las heridas que aun se encontraban presentes, pero al menos ya no sangraban.

¨Ok lo admito, eso no lo esperaba, pero no creo que hayas venido solo a mejorar mi apariencia¨

¨Tienes razón¨ dijo caminando hacia la cama

¨Entonces….¨

¨Supongo aun te duele el brazo, la espalda, la mano y el hombro¨

¨Supones bien¨

¨Bueno he venido a calmar tu dolor¨ se acerco a mi e intento tomar mi mano, pero no se lo permití, él esbozo una sonrisa y dijo ¨Todo tiene que ser una lucha contigo verdad¨

Antes de comprender a que se refería, sujeto uno de mis brazos con fuerza y lo coloco detrás de mi espalda, mientras que con la otra mano sujeto la mía y comenzó a sanarla, después sano el brazo que me tenía sujetado, tan pronto termino de hacerlo lo soltó.

Entonces me aparte de él, no supe en qué momento quedamos uno frente al otro, mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

¨Aun falta la espalda y tu hombro¨ dijo colocándose detrás de mí

Sanó mi espalda, y cuando iba a continuar con el hombro, sentí sus manos apartando mi cabello hacia un lado, el contacto de sus manos frías sobre mi hombro me hizo estremecer, ocasiones anteriores me había sanado, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, no sabía si por el hecho de estar solos en el cuarto, o por la delicadeza de sus manos.

¨Ya está listo Mi Lady¨

Mi Lady, hace unos momentos, nos habíamos enfrentado, humillado mutuamente y dicho cosas hirientes, y ahora estaba ahí, diciéndome Mi Lady, pero que persona tan complicada.

¨Te sientes mejor¨

¨Si, ya no duele¨ respondí secamente, al instante lleve mi mano al hombro para apartar sus manos, pero apenas las roce, quede paralizada.

Él también se quedo quieto, y lentamente puso su mano en la mía con tal cuidado, como si fuera de porcelana, ninguno hacia nada, estábamos sosteniendo nuestras manos en silencio.

Decidí que era momento de acabar con esta situación, así que gire para quedar de frente a él, y pedirle que se fuera… pero antes de decir algo, acerco mi mano hacia sus labios y les dio un tierno beso, después dijo ¨Que pases buenas noches¨ y se esfumo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que me tarde un rato, pero es que había partes que no me terminaban de convencer, bueno sin más preámbulo, aquí dejo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 9 ¨FIONA TIENE LA CULPA¨

Después de esa rara situación, fui a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, el recuerdo de Loki besando mi mano, venia una y otra vez. Di vueltas en la cama toda la noche, y cuando logre conciliar el sueño, había amanecido y tenía que pararme para verme con Volstag.

Así que lave mi cara, recogí mi cabello, esta vez hice un chongo, el desayuno ya estaba listo y servido en mi cuarto como siempre, pero solo bebí el jugo, en realidad no tenía hambre.

Caminé por los mismos pasillos otra vez, y me dirigí a la arena, ahí se encontraba Volstag esperándome, con un amplio arsenal de armas.

¨Que tal Mi Lady¨ Sonrio ampliamente.

Me había acostumbrado al duro semblante de Hogun, así que al verle sonreír, solo me quede viéndolo sin hacer nada.

¨Oh, ya veo, Hogun se llevo tu sonrisa¨ dijo burlándose.

¨Tal vez, debería llevarse la tuya¨ respondi

¨Muy bien, elige cuál de estas quieres usar¨ dijo señalando con el dedo hacia donde estaban las armas. ¨Como veras, yo ya tengo la mía¨ dijo dándole un beso a su hacha.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el arsenal, y solo había Espadas, Arcos con flechas y Hachas.

¨Hazlo pronto lindura, o sino elegiré por ti¨ menciono Volstag ansioso.

Eso me irrito y respondí sin pensar ¨Tal vez deberías hacerlo, después de todo, tu eres el experto¨ dije esto último burlándome en cierta forma.

Su sonrisa se borro, y terminó dándome un Hacha, por cierto la mas tosca y pesada que había.

¨Si logras levantarla te doy el resto del día libre¨ Comentó

Ya no caía en esos trucos, así que simplemente, rodé los ojos, sujete el arma y obviamente, no pude levantarla, es mas a duras penas logre arrastrarla.

¨Y ahora que sigue¨ pregunte.

¨Bueno, como veras, haz demostrado que la fuerza en tus brazos es una miseria, además insultaste a mi fiel compañera…¨Dijo mostrando su Hacha, y luego continúo. ¨Y los insultos se pagan, así que, tus brazos ahora son míos…¨

¨ ¡Que! Espera un minuto….¨ respondí, pero me ignoro y siguió hablando.

¨Y como son míos, los quiero fuertes, así que, comencemos¨

¨La locura es normal en aquí, verdad¨

¨No tienes idea¨

Comenzamos a caminar hasta detenernos frente a una roca con aspecto raro.

¨Ten presento a Fiona¨ dijo Volstag, señalando hacia la roca.

¨A quien¨

¨A Fiona, esta lindura, te ayudara con el primer paso, solo tienes que pararte aquí, yo me encargo de sujetar tus tobillos y ya¨

¨Eso es todo¨ pregunte

¨Claro¨

Convivir con el Dios del Engaño, había servido de algo, porque era más que obvio, que Volstag mentía. Así que me coloqué en Fiona, Volstag sujetó mis tobillos y parte de mi abdomen con las cadenas que salían de la roca, tan pronto término de hacerlo, Fiona comenzó a girar, cuando estuve completamente de cabeza se detuvo.

Fiona, resulto ser una roca en forma de triangulo, con cadenas a los lados, sistemas de engranes y un panel que podía subir y bajar, junto con un reloj a un costado. Estaba confundida, no tenía idea que esta cosa iba a colocarme de cabeza. Pero eso no era todo, no claro que no.

Estaba tan concentrada con el hecho de estar de cabeza que no note, que Volstag sostenía mis brazos, impidiéndoles tocar el suelo. Fue entonces cuando dije ¨Me quieres explicar esto¨

¨Veras, el ejercicio consiste en soportar tu peso solo con tus brazos¨

¨Pudiste haber pedido que me parara de manos y nos evitaríamos este circo¨

¨No, lindura, no se trata solo de eso, Fiona es, un poco más exigente, veras debes mantenerte así alrededor de diez minutos, si en ese lapso, baja los brazos, o inclinas tu cuerpo hacia algún lado, aun sea un centímetro, Fiona ajusta tus pies y coloca peso en ellos, mientras más veces te inclines, más peso coloca, y más ajusta tu cuerpo¨

¨Que tanto puede ajustarlo¨

¨Oh, la linda Fiona, puede romper tus huesos y seguir ajustando¨

¨Maldición¨

¨Yo diría, que te concentres, en el momento en que tus brazos toque el suelo, comienza el trabajo, así que….estas lista¨ pregunto con aire de superioridad.

¨Tu qué crees¨ respondí dudosa

¨Suerte¨ y dicho esto, soltó mis brazos

Al principio fue fácil sostenerme, y es que ese no era lo difícil, sino el tiempo que debía mantenerme así.

Mis brazos comenzaron a ceder, lo cual hizo que me inclinara un poco hacia la derecha, entonces como Volstag había dicho, las cadenas se ajustaron, y se colocó más peso en mis pies, y el reloj comenzó de cero.

Empecé a sentir temor de Fiona, así que me concentré, primero controle mi respiración, ya habían transcurrido ocho minutos, así que solo debía soportar dos más, pero….mis brazos cedieron y entonces el ajuste fue más fuerte, al igual que el peso, y de nuevo el reloj en cero.

Esta vez iban cinco minutos, cuando volvió a ocurrir, volvimos a iniciar de cero, para ese entonces llevaba solo dos minutos, cuando una gota roja cayó al suelo, dirige mis ojos al rostro y vi que provenía de la nariz, comencé a tener problemas para respirar, volví la vista a todos lados en busca de Volstag, pero no tuve éxito.

Iban ocho minutos, tenía que terminar ya, no podía volver a iniciar de cero.

¨Solo dos minutos más¨ me dije, tratando de darme animo

Mis brazos temblaban, sentía que en cualquier momento podía caer, nueve minutos con cuarenta segundos.

¨Resiste, ya casi lo logras¨ volví a decirme.

Mis piernas, comenzaban a querer inclinarse, así que las apreté lo más que pude. Nueve minutos cincuenta y siete segundos.

¨Solo dos segundos más¨

De pronto el aire comenzó a escasear, eso provocó que empezara a toser sin parar. Nueve minutos con cincuenta y nueve.

¨Uno más y ya¨

Intente respirar profundamente, éxito fallido, solo seguía tosiendo y respirando cada vez menos, cuando…. Escuche el sonido de una campana, por fin…. Diez minutos, entonces las cadenas se aflojaron, el peso fue retirado y Fiona giro hasta volver a su posición original.

Poco a poco fue calmándose la tos, y el aire volvía con fluidez, las cadenas se desataron solas, y fui libre. Estaba terminando de recuperarme, cuando Volstag volvió.

¨Como te encuentras lindura, Fiona te trata bien o….¨

Su sonrisa se borro, y cambio su rostro de divertido o sorprendido. ¨Como es…que… pudiste salir, eso es… imposible¨

¨Supongo, tengo el resto del día libre, verdad, lindura¨ respondí burlándome.

Él solo se quedo con la boca abierta observando a Fiona. Solo para después decir ¨No hemos terminado, nos vemos mañana, ya veremos si en verdad sirvió de algo la compañía de Fiona¨

¨Por supuesto, esperare con ansias¨

Entonces camine lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, llegue a la cama casi arrastrándome, Fiona fue ruda conmigo, aunque logre salir sin ningún hueso roto, me dolía todo, incluso la cabeza.

Creí que tendría el resto de día para descansar y relajarme hasta que, apareció…

¨Las puertas existen por algo¨ dije mas fastidiada que molesta.

¨Eso es sangre¨ pregunto Loki

Voltee a ver mi camisa, y efectivamente era sangre, aun no había respondido, cuando él rodo los ojos y dijo. ¨Ahora que fue¨

¨Fiona¨ respondí

É l frunció el seño, se cruzo de brazos y pregunto ¨Fiona…te refieres, a….¨

¨Si, ese aparato infernal¨

¨Que hiciste¨

¨Nada¨ respondí, aunque claro, no me creyó, ¨Ok, está bien, digamos que en cierta forma, insulte a Volstag, bueno no a él, más bien, su arma¨

¨Oh ya veo¨ dijo tranquilamente ¨Y debido, a que no puedes cerrar la boca, quedaste a merced de Fiona¨

¨Exacto¨ dije recargando mi cabeza contra la pared, y cerrando los ojos.

¨Cuanto tiempo estuviste rogándole a Volstag, para que te bajara¨

¨No le rogué nada a nadie, lo hice sola¨

¨Por favor, no mientas, estamos hablando de Fiona, en serio piensas que voy a creerte, que lo lograste a la primera¨

¨Obvio no, lo logre al tercer intento¨

¨En serio¨ respondió Loki sorprendido.

¨Si¨

¨Vaya, ahora veo, porque Volta estaba tan emocionado, me impresionas¨

Iba a responderle pero el dolor de cabeza, pasó a convertirse en migraña, por suerte las cortinas estaban cerradas, hasta que a cierta persona se le ocurrió abrirlas, provocando que la luz se colara por toda la habitación.

¨No hagas eso¨ grite, cubriéndome la cara con la almohada.

Él cerro las cortinas de inmediato, confundido por el grito que di, así que, aparte la almohada del rostro, me disculpe, y le explique el motivo por el cual no quería nada de luz en ese momento. Todo esto se lo dije con los ojos cerrados, así que cuando los abrí, en vez de recibí un discúlpame, o un no pasa nada, dijo lo siguiente.

¨Pero que rayos, te paso¨

¨De que hablas¨ respondí

¨Deberías verte en el espejo¨

Así lo hice, y entonces comprendí a que se refería Loki, mis ojos, estaban rojos, pero un rojo como cuando lloras sin cesar, ¡no! ellos estaban completamente rojos, las venas se habían reventado, sustituyendo el blanco por rojo.

Loki, soltó una carcajada, al verme salir del baño y dijo: ¨Ahora estas mas deforme de lo normal¨

¨Claro, burlarte¨

¨Es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo¨ dijo divertido

¨Ah, te causa mucha gracia¨

¨Bastante¨ respondió aun riendo

¨No veo porque, si no me equivoco tus ojos son así¨ Eso lo hizo parar de reír.

¨Bueno, sí, soy un Jotun, mis ojos son así, pero, yo elijo como se vean, en cambio tu, no puedes¨

¨Pero a mí, se me va a quitar, y no tendré necesidad de ocultarlo¨

¨Mientras eso pasa, voy a disfrutar verte así¨ dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

¨No va a ser por mucho¨ dije, dirigiéndome a la silla, donde Thor había dejado la bolsa que Jane envió para mi, con dulces, pinturas, mi ipod, gafas de sol y afortunadamente medicinas, vacié la bolsa, y bingo, encontré gotas para los ojos.

Así que me burle de él, sosteniendo las gotas en mi mano.

Él se acerco y me quito las gotas de la mano, las observo cuidadosamente, cerró los ojos, murmuro algo, y después me las devolvió como sin nada, diciendo ¨Espero, todo salga bien, Darcy¨ y entonces salió del cuarto.

No le di importancia a lo sucedido, así que me aplique las gotas, revise el ipod, haber si por casualidad funcionaba, solo para corroborar lo que ya imaginaba, nada electrónico serbia en este lugar. El resto del día, la pase intentando leer un libro que Thor me había dado hace tiempo, digo tratando de leer, por el Lenguaje Asgardiano no es lo mío, finalmente llego la noche, y me fui plácidamente a dormir.

Al día siguiente, desperté sintiéndome mejor, el desayuno estaba listo como siempre, y esta vez sí lo comí, o más bien lo devore.

Después fui al baño, a asear mi cara y tan pronto fije la vista en el espejo, no pude evitar soltar un grito, simplemente no lo entendía, porque mis ojos estaban así, se suponía que las gotas ayudarían a….entonces vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Loki sosteniendo las gotas, sin pensarlo dos veces, fui por las gafas de sol, me las coloque y Salí corriendo hacia donde Loki.

Al llegar, golpee la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, sin detenerme.

¨Juro que voy a matar a quien se haya atrevido a…..Darcy¨

¨Tu fuiste¨ dije entrando al cuarto sin pedir permiso.

¨Yo fui que…. Es más, que haces aquí, largo¨ dijo señalando hacia la puerta

¨No finjas, tú fuiste, que hiciste¨

¨De que hablas, estás loca, lárgate de aquí¨

¨Que le hiciste a las gotas, que te mostré ayer¨

¨Oh, eso¨ dijo sonriendo.

¨Si, que les hiciste¨

¨Solo les hice un hechizo de expansión de tiempo¨

¿Qué? Respondí, pues no entendía a que se refería, con lo de la expansión de tiempo.

Él comenzó a reírse ¨No es nada grave, solo es para que el rojo de tus ojos, dure más¨

¨Cuanto¨ pregunte molesta

¨No lo sé¨

¨Como que no lo sabes¨

¨Pues eso, no lo sé, tal vez una semana, días más, días menos, a quien le importa¨

¨A mi me importa, tu estúpido conjuro salió mal¨

¨Eso no es posible¨

¨Lo es, mira¨ al momento quite las gafas.

Loki abrió los ojos como plato ¨Eso, no…me lo esperaba, vaya, te ves…como decirlo…aterradora¨

¡Aterradora! Tengo los ojos completamente negros¨ él solo, se limito a mover su mano de un lado a otro frente a mi rostro y pregunto.

¨Puedes ver¨

¨Obviamente¨respondi

¨Mmm, déjame revisar algo¨ dijo, comenzando a revisar sus múltiples libros, hasta que se detuvo en uno, lo hojeo, hasta detenerse en una de las paginas, la leyó rápidamente y dijo

¨ vamos a ver que dice aquí, realizar hechizos a Medicina no Asgardiana, puede resultar peligroso, dependiendo de las circunstancias del paciente, si esta es ingerida, de ser de uso tópico, puede ocasionar reacciones secundarias, como alergias¨

¨Me provocaste una reacción alérgica¨ dije histérica

¨No hay por qué hacer drama, se te va a quitar, solo colócate estas cosas¨ dijo señalando las gafas. ¨Y nadie lo notara¨

¨Y como esperas, que entrene con ellos puestos¨

¨Podría hacer un hechizo que afecte tu apariencia¨

¨No, no mas hechizos por el día de hoy¨

¨Entonces que sugieres Mi Lady¨

¨Cancela el entrenamiento con Volstag¨

¨Olvídalo¨ respondió secamente.

¨Por que¨ pregunte

¨Porque tendría que darle explicaciones a Odín,Thor y al mismo Volstag y eso, como decirlo, no es lo mío.

¨No me importa si no es lo tuyo, tú lo provocaste y vas a ayudarme¨

¨Oblígame¨ dijo Loki recostándose plácidamente en su cama.

¨Eres el tipo más odioso, que he conocido¨ dije frustrada.

¨También me agradas¨ respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Nuevamente me coloque las gafas, estaba por irme, cuando Thor entro. ¨ Hermano, has visto a…¨ dijo sin poder terminar, ya que fue reprendido por Loki.

¨ Te he dicho, que toques antes de entrar¨

¨Disculpa es solo que… estaba buscando a Darcy¨ dijo volteando alrededor, cuando me vio pregunto ¨Que haces aquí, acaso ustedes dos estaban…¨

¡No! No estábamos haciendo nada, nada que te importe¨ respondió Loki.

¨De hecho, tal vez si te importe¨ respondí, dirigiéndome hacia Thor. ¨Veras es que tu hermano, decidió…¨

¨Decidí, que sería mejor, que Darcy no entrenara con Volstag el día de hoy¨ respondió Loki

¨Y eso porque¨ dijo Thor confundido

¨Ayer Volstag, hizo que Darcy, utilizara a Fiona, y no se siente bien por el momento¨

¨En serio yo la veo bien¨

¨Me siento bien¨ respondí

¨Que es eso que traes puesto¨ pregunto Thor, señalando las gafas.

¨Son para el sol, quieres probártelas¨ dije volteando a ver a Loki.

¨Si por qué no, no va a dañarme la vista, verdad¨ menciono Thor.

¨No, para nada¨ conteste, justo en el momento que me los quite para dárselas, Thor se quedo con la boca abierta.

¨Pero que te paso¨ pregunto asustado

¨Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu querido hermano¨ le respondí, y sin colocarme las gafas Salí de la habitación.

¨A dónde vas¨ me pregunto

¨A ver a Volstag¨

¨No puedes andar así, imagina si Padre te ve, que le voy a decir¨

¨Dile lo mismo que yo, que le pregunte a Loki¨

¨Pero…Darcy…. Ven acá¨ dijo susurrando.

Thor estaba realmente preocupado, y se notaba que no tenía ni idea de que hacer, así que, decidí regresar.

A penas entre al cuarto, cerró la puerta, y comenzó a hablarnos a Loki y a mí.

¨Dime hermano, como vamos a salir de esto¨

¨Ay por favor, se le va a quitar, solo es una reacción alérgica¨

¨Causada por quien¨ dije acusándolo

¨Si, fui yo, algún problema¨

¨Si, y uno muy grande, Volstag anda como loco preguntando por Darcy, quiere probar que tan fuerte es ahora, después de haber vencido a Fiona¨ dijo un muy alterado Thor.

¨Es muy simple, puedo hacer un hechizo para nadie note lo de sus ojos¨

¨Pues hazlo¨

¨Ella no quiere¨ dijo señalándome.

Thor se llevo su mano a la frente y la restregó. ¨Ustedes dos, van a volverme loco¨

¨Propongo un trato¨ Dije colocándome en medio de los dos ¨Yo acepto que Loki realice el hechizo sí, me pide disculpas de rodillas¨

¨De acuerdo¨ respondió Thor

¨Desacuerdo¨ Intervino Loki ¨Eso tus ojos, no lo verán nunca¨

¨Entonces me retiro¨

¨Por favor Darcy, debe otra cosa que podamos hacer, hazlo por mí¨

Rodé los ojos y acepte ¨está bien, hazlo¨

Entonces Loki se acerco, coloco sus manos en mis ojos, realizo el hechizo, y listo, no más aspecto macabro.

¨Y bien como luzco¨ le pregunte a Thor

¨Como una persona normal¨ respondió ¨Vayamos con Volstag¨ entonces estiro su brazo y me lo ofreció.

Accedí al gesto, ambos sonreímos, estábamos retirándonos cuando….

¨Solo una cosa más, el efecto, solo dura por el día¨ Agrego Loki

¨Y cuando planeabas decirlo¨ respondí

¨Justo ahora, aunque habría sido más divertido dejar que lo descubrieras, por ti sola¨

Suspire y pregunte ¨Algo más que deba saber¨

¨Darme las gracias, no estaría mal¨

Iba a responderle, cuando Thor intervino diciendo ¨No le hagas caso, ven tenemos trabajo que hacer¨

Entonces nos fuimos, al llegar a la arena, encontré a un muy eufórico Volstag, esperándome.

¨Hey, ahí está mi chica¨ Grito, con una enorme sonrisa ¨ Creí que no vendrías¨

¨Bueno, estoy aquí¨

¨Si, y vamos a comprobar, si esta vez, eres capaz de levantar el hacha, así que ve y hazlo¨

¨Como digas¨ dije sonriendo

Me acerque con cuidado, respire hondo y sujete el hacha, desde el momento en que la tome, la sentí mas ligera, entonces la alce, y oh sorpresa, pude levantarla sin dificultad.

Thor y Volstag, aplaudían y sonreían como locos.

¨Te lo dije lindura, la bella Fiona nunca me decepciona¨ Comentó volstag, dándome un beso en cada mejilla.

¨Está bien¨ dije apartándolo

¨Entonces, ya hemos fortalecido los brazos, viene la agilidad¨ dijo girando el hacha de distintas formas y cambiando de una mano a otra ¨Estas lista¨

¨Lo estoy respondí.

Los próximos días, estuvimos viendo lucha en combate, realizamos diferentes posiciones de batalla utilizando el hacha, practicamos girarla de un lado a otro, aventarla, encajarla, sostenerla, sacarla con rapidez cuando quedaba atascada en alguna superficie, y no solo eso sino también usarla para golpear y no solo cortar.

El entrenamiento con Volstag, es muy distinto al de Hogun, con Hogun, todo era concentración, disciplina, seriedad, mientras que Volstag es más escandaloso, hace bromas, en ocasiones improvisa, aun así sigue siendo un excelente guerrero.

Con Hogun aprendí a tener destreza, agilidad y sobre todo a nunca bajar la guardia, mientras que con Volstag, he aprendido a usar la fuerza.

En cuanto a la alergia aun no ha desaparecido, así que cada mañana debía ir a buscar a Loki, para que realizara el hechizo, el problema era que siempre se encontraba en distintos lugares, una vez, tarde dos horas en encontrarlo.

Los lugares iban desde el jardín, hasta el calabozo, la arena, el bifrost, el lago, la taberna, la biblioteca, lo cual es inmensa, y en más de una vez, hizo proyecciones para confundirme a donde ir, y satisfacer su aburrimiento.

Sin embargo mañana es el gran día como dice Volstag, será mi evaluación por así decirlo, y la verdad me siento nerviosa, no porque no me sienta preparada, lo estoy, es solo que no quiero terminar como con Hogun, una flecha en el cuello no es nada lindo, y en esta ocasión hay hachas de por medio.

ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO PARA SUBIR EL PROXIMO.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muy bien, aquí vamos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, al parece el anterior no llamo mucho la atención, sin embargo aquí viene, que espero cumpla con el objetivo de agradarles, así, sin ****más preámbulos, continuamos.**

**CAPITULO 10 ¨EL GRAN DIA¨**

Se encontraban todos en la arena, ansiosos por que diera inicio el combate, el cual consistía de dos fases, la primera, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra varios guerreros de Asgard, si lograba derrotarlos y salir con vida, sería el pase a la segunda fase, la cual no tenía ni idea de que trataba.

Me encontraba en la tienda, terminando de afilar las armas que utilizaría y repasando las técnicas y ejercicios, también, di un último vistazo a la armadura, después de revisar que todo estaba en su lugar, recogí mi cabello, necesitaba tener una perfecta visión de todo alrededor, aun tenía los ojos negros, solo que en vez de perder tiempo buscando a Loki para que realizara el hechizo que me daba apariencia normal, decidí utilizarlo para intimidar a mis oponentes.

Finalmente, escuche el sonido de la trompeta y el estruendo de la gente, dando inicio al evento, vaya que a Volstag le gustaba hacer las cosas en grande.

Coloque diferentes armas en la armadura, una daga en cada pierna escondida por la botas, 2 espadas en la parte de mi espalda y un hacha pequeña ajustada perfectamente en el cinto, como arma principal, lleve conmigo el hacha, aquella grande y pesada que no pude levantar al principio.

Nadie me visitó mientras estaba en la tienda, Volstag lo había prohibido, según él, no quería que mi mente perdiera el enfoque por culpa de alguna distracción, claro, que para Loki la palabra ¨Prohibido¨ no forma parte de su vocabulario, sin embargo no fue en la tienda me vio, sino minutos antes de recorrer el pasillo que conducía al centro de la arena donde todos esperaban con ansias.

Ahí se acerco con semblante intranquilo y dijo: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¨Bien¨ respondí

Entonces se acerco más, hasta colocarse frente a mí, acaricio mi mejilla y dijo: ¨Promete que saldrás con vida¨

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no supe que responder, entonces colocó sus manos en mis brazos y los sacudió levemente. ¨Promételo¨ dijo otra vez

¨Lo prometo¨ fue todo lo que dije. Él se acerco, beso mi frente y se fue.

La verdad, no lograba percibir si aquello había sido una ilusión o si en verdad había pasado, como sea, eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba ir a la arena, y ganar.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, pise un charco de agua, observe las ondas y note el azul de mis ojos, ¨Loki¨ quien más podría haberlo hecho, así que el plan de intimidar por el aspecto de mis ojos se fue por un tubo.

Sin pensarlo mas, continúe caminando, tan pronto puse un pie dentro, la gente comenzó a gritar como loca, Volstag estaba al otro extremo de la arena montado en su caballo con aire de superioridad, rodeado por los guardias, a una señal de su mano, el combate dio inicio y con ello todos se lanzaron contra mí.

La lucha fue dura, había espadas, hachas y golpes que venían de todos lados, esquivarlos no era fácil, al principio solo me defendí, no quería herir a nadie, hasta que sentí rosar el filo de una espada en mi frente, fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos a la verdad, esto no era un simulacro, esto iba en serio.

Entonces comencé a atacar, evitando realizar heridas de muerte, fui derribando a cada uno de ellos, aun recuerdo el momento en que fui desprendida de mi hacha, un escalofrió corrió por mi espalda, entonces recordé las espadas que había ocultado, sin pensarlo dos veces las saqué y combatí con ellas, para ese momento ya solo quedaban tres guerreros.

Ya había planeado como derrotarlos, cuando el sonido de la trompeta nos distrajo a todos.

¨Lo han hecho muy bien ¨ Grito Volstag ¨Retiraremos a los heridos y dará inicio la fase dos¨

Mientras los heridos eran retirados, Volstag hizo que se marcara un circulo justo en medio de la arena, mando llamar a los tres guerreros, ellos se colocaron junto a él, él se bajó del caballo y dijo ¨ Ahora tendrás que derrotarnos, dentro del circulo pelearas conmigo, fuera pelearas con ellos¨

Dicho eso, el combate inicio, Volstag era demasiado fuerte, así que decidí primero acabar con los de fuera, apenas los hube derribado, comenzaron a lanzarme flechas.

Volstag soltó una carcajada y dijo ¨Ven aquí, lindura, únete al círculo, aquí no hay flechas, solo yo¨

Tan pronto me coloque dentro, no hubo más flechas, en verdad, Volstag era un maldito.

**P.O.V Loki**

Observaba desde las gradas, como Darcy había hecho frente a todos los guerreros, eso era impresionante, aun así esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo que con Hogun, cuando escuche el sonido de la trompeta, pensé que todo había terminado, hasta que Volstag hablo.

Lo del circulo y los guerreros, se me hizo de lo más ridículo, Darcy acabo con ellos, pero… ¡las flechas!, que estupidez era esa, me levante y fui donde estaba Thor, le sujete del brazo y dije: ¨Pero que rayos es esto, en serio flechas, ¿de quién fue la idea? ¨

¨Hermano, no lo sé, estoy tan confundido como tu ¨

¨Debes parar esto¨

¨Tienes razón, acompáñame ¨

¨ ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? ¨ dijo Fandrall acortándonos el paso.

¨A detener esto¨ respondió Thor

¨Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo¨

¨Amigo que te pasa, esto no está bien¨ menciono Thor incrédulo de ver a Fandrall obstruyéndonos el paso.

¨Regresen a sus lugares¨ respondió amenazándonos con la espada

Thor y Yo volteamos a vernos, ambos asentamos con la cabeza, atacaríamos a Frandall y detendríamos la pelea, eso íbamos a hacer hasta que…

**P.O.V Darcy**

Estaba tirada en el piso, Volstag había alcanzado a rozar con el hacha mi abdomen y no solo eso, había colocado un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que me hizo salir del círculo, provocando de nuevo la lluvia de flechas, rodé lo más rápido que pude dentro del círculo.

Apenas volví, Volstag se dejo venir, no tenía ni el hacha, ni las espadas cerca, busque desesperada que usar para acortarle el camino, entonces mire el cinto, ahí estaba la pequeña hacha, la saque inmediatamente y la lance sobre uno de sus pies, así logre quitarle velocidad y me dio tiempo para ir por la espada, en cuanto la tuve entre mis manos, la empuñe en su hombro provocándole un grito de dolor, sin esperar a que diera respuesta, la encaje en su pierna, esto lo hizo colocarse de rodillas y fue el momento oportuno para colocar el filo de la espada en su cuello.

Él abrió los ojos como plato y se quedo quieto

¨Ya basta¨ dije agitada

¨ Vaya lindura, esto…no me…lo esperaba¨

Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo derribado, vino como rayo a mi mente las palabras de Hogun. ¨ Nunca bajes la guardia¨ tan pronto lo recordé, gire bruscamente logrando evitar el ataque de Hogun.

**P.O.V Thor**

Loki y yo observábamos atónitos ¨ ¿Qué hace Hogun ahí? ¨ pregunte molesto ¨ Fandrall déjanos pasar o sino…¨

¨O sino que…¨ respondió

¨ Tendré que hacerte a un lado¨

¨ ¿Atacarías a un amigo?¨

Apreté los puños y dije ¨ No me dejas otra opción¨

¨Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo de una vez¨ dijo Loki desesperado.

Levante el martillo, dispuesto a usarlo contra Fandrall cuando… un resplandor nos cegó.

**P.O.V Darcy**

Luchar contra los dos, era imposible, cuando lograba esquivar a Hogun, recibia un golpe de Volstag y viceversa.

No tenía idea de cómo salir de esta, hasta que… recordé aquel día cuando le lance una bola de energía a Loki, tenía que usar eso, era la única forma de ganar.

Estaba justo en medio del circulo, con Volstag de un lado y Hogun del otro, ellos comenzaron a correr hacia mí, Hogun con aquel palo que tenía una bola y picos en la parte superior y Volstag con su hacha, cerré los ojos, solté las armas, y me concentre haciendo que la energía fluyera por mis manos con mayor rapidez, a penas los sentí cerca, abrí los ojos y lance una enorme bola de energía hacia ambos, haciéndolos salir disparados por el aire.

Obviamente, no los mate, las personas estaban lampareadas por el resplandor que se provocó y también el humo comenzó a descender, dejando ver a Hogun y Volstag tirados en el suelo, pasaron unos segundos y entonces comenzaron a ponerse de pie, cuando lo hicieron y dieron señales de estar bien, la multitud comenzó a aplaudir y gritar.

Decidí que era momento de retirarme.

¨Ven aquí lindura, acabas de vencernos, el triunfo es tuyo, te mereces la ovación del publico¨ dijo Volstag.

¨Lo que merezco, es un Doctor¨ entonces continúe caminando a la salida.

¨ ¿A dónde vas? Esto hay que celebrarlo¨

¨Hazlo sin mi¨

Llegue a la tienda casi arrastrando los pies, entré y ahí estaba Loki, tan solo al verlo note que estaba furioso.

¨Sígueme¨ dijo

¨Ahora no, no puedo dar ni un paso más¨ respondí sentándome en el piso.

¨ ¿Qué no escuchaste? Dije sígueme¨

¨ ¿Por qué? ¨

¨Solo hazlo¨

Me levante con dificultad y le seguí, cuando estuvimos los suficientemente lejos del palacio, de la arena, de la gente, se detuvo, entonces giro y comenzó a hablar.

¨ ¿Por qué haces cosas por personas que no conoces?¨ pregunto.

¨A que te refieres¨ respondí

¨En serio crees tener amigos aquí¨

¨Me pediste que te siguiera, solo para decirme eso¨

¨Darcy, tú no tienes amigos aquí, no importas como personas, no eres más que…¨ él trago saliva y continuo ¨ no eres más que un experimento, que hasta el momento ha dado buenos resultados, y ahora incluso eres digno de presumir¨

Sus palabras me dolieron, dolieron como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, sin embargo respire profundo, y respondí ¨ Terminaste, porque no estoy de humor para soportar tus comentarios¨

¨ ¿Acaso ves a Thor aquí, Lo ves? Es obvio que no, no está aquí, no está preocupado o preguntando por ti, lo mismo que Volstag, es mas ni siquiera Odín está preocupado por ti¨ dijo esto último con lentitud y haciendo énfasis a cada palabra.

¨Eso no me importa, logre mi objetivo…¨

Él soltó una carcajada, cuando se detuvo, sonrió, como suele hacerlo cuando se burla en tu cara.

¨Lograste tu objetivo, como se nota que no tienes idea de cuál es tu posición aquí¨

Él caminó alrededor mío y continúo diciendo más cosas hirientes ¨ Todas las locuras que Volstag hizo en la arena, fueron aprobadas por Odín¨

¨Mientes, no tienes pruebas de eso¨

¨La prueba es, que cuando Thor quiso interrumpir el combate, Fandrall se interpuso y no solo eso, lo amenazó con la espada, la única forma de que Fandrall hubiera estado en contra de Thor, es por una orden directa de Odín¨

¨Los amigos de Thor, han desobedecido en otras ocasiones a Odín¨ dije tratando de mostrarme tranquila

¨Claro, cuando se ha tratado de ayudarle a él, pero en este caso, era para ayudarte a ti, no ameritaba desobedecer a Odín por ti¨

No dije nada, solo baje la mirada.

¨Mírate, estas herida, cansada y ellos que están haciendo… ¡celebrando en tu honor! Mientras tu estas aquí, conmigo, expuesta¨

¨ ¿De qué hablas?¨ pregunte perturbada.

¨Oh Darcy eres tan ingenua, aun así agradezco que hayas cumplido tu promesa¨

¨Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez¨ dije evitando mostrar temor.

¨Desearía hacerlo, desearia que fuera rápido y sin dolor, pero debido a que tus poderes han aumentado, no tengo otra opción¨

Sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, me sujeto por el cuello, de pronto comenzó a faltarme el aire, cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, me libero, caí bruscamente al suelo, estaba tratando de tomar aire, tratando de procesar lo que ocurría.

Entonces me colocó boca arriba, y vertió el liquido de un frasco en ella, intente escupirlo, pero no me lo permitió, tan pronto lo trague, comencé a temblar, sentía como si me hubieran hecho beber acido.

A pesar de ello, aun podía hablar, así que pregunté, necesitaba saber. ¨ ¿Por qué?¨

¨Te lo dije, no eres más que un experimento¨

¨En verdad eso soy¨ pregunte

¨Lo eres para la mayoría¨

¨ ¿También para ti?¨

Él solo se quedó callado, viendo como me retorcía sin parar. ¨ Vendré en la mañana¨

¨ ¿Por qué lo haces?, no te he hecho nada¨ dije llorando, él se acerco y susurro a mi oído.

¨ ¿Quieres un consejo?, no luches, deja que el veneno haga su efecto, ¡se acabo Darcy! Fuiste valiente.¨

Entonces se desvaneció, así como lo hacia mi vida, de pronto, no pude hablar, era como si todo dentro de mí se fuera desgarrando, el dolor incrementaba, quería gritar, pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién?, estaba sola, la única compañía que tenia eran los arboles y aquella enorme cascada.

Mientras más me esforzaba por vivir, peor era el dolor, pensé, qué sentido tiene, tal vez es mejor que esto acabe, tal vez si dejo de luchar el final será pronto.

Mire alrededor, percibí que estaba en un lugar hermoso, un lugar tranquilo y apacible para morir, así que, me quede quieta observando y escuchando el sonido del agua corriendo a través de las rocas, era como una melodía que me arrullaba, poco a poco mis parpados se volvieron pesados, hasta que finalmente, se cerraron y todo acabo.

**OK, espero este capítulo les haya gustado más que el anterior, espero volver pronto, en cuanto a Darcy no se preocupen, volverá**….


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Sueños o Recuerdos

Pasado algún tiempo, desperté en un lugar majestuoso, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, al contrario estaba en paz, con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no sentía, una ligera sensación de felicidad se comenzó a apoderar de mí. Pero mi asombro fue al ver el vestido blanco que traía puesto, este era de seda, largo hasta los tobillos, con bordados sencillos alrededor de los puños, y al centro del vestido, todo alrededor era de los materiales más finos como en Asgard pero a la vez mostraba sencillez.

A lo lejos logre divisar varias personas las cuales llamaron mi atención no por su vestimenta sino por la felicidad y el brillo que se reflejaba en sus rostros, no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba, pero si sabía que no era un lugar del cual me quisiera ir.

De pronto alguien me llamo: -Katrina- dijo una joven de hermosos ojos color miel y cabello rizados color dorado, me pidió que la siguiera, y así lo hice, caminamos por un rato hasta llegar a una sala, pero una sala cualquiera, era una en la que las personas eran recibidas por sus seres queridos, pensé: "¿Quién podría estar aquí, para recibirme? '' sin embargo aquella joven se acercó a mí y pregunto: -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, gracias, me siento…muy bien- dije sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta el Valhala?-pregunto sonriendo

-¡El Valhala!, pero…como es…que…-

-Ellos te están esperando-

-¿Ellos, quienes son ellos?- pregunté, ella solo sonrió y señalo con el dedo a tres personas. Caminé hacia ellos, dudando que en verdad fuera a mí a quien esperaban.

Sin embargo aquella joven se presentó ante ellos informándoles que me encontraba presente, ellos asentaron con la cabeza y giraron al mismo tiempo, al verles, de inmediato supe de quienes se trataba. Eran…mis Padres, Elidir y Cibrián, junto a ellos también estaba Frigga, realmente era hermosa, al estar frente a ellos, Elidir intentó abrazarme pero al hacerlo…di un paso atrás de forma inconsciente, lo cual trajo miradas de desaprobación por parte de los tres, al notarlo me disculpe de inmediato, y tratando de relajarme un poco, deje que ella me abrazara, su abrazo fue tan cálido que me hizo desear permanecer así por siempre.

-Estas tan grande- dijo ella sonriendo

-He igual de hermosa que tu- comentó Cibrian, solo sonreí, no sabía que decirles.

-He esperado tanto tiempo para poder tenerte entre en mis brazos, y al fin…aquí estas, oh Katrina, desearía que esto durara para siempre- dijo Elidir, esto último no me gustó, es decir por fin estábamos juntos como se suponía debía ser, y además nos encontrábamos en el Valhala, que podría ocurrir que evitara que esto durará para siempre. Sin embargo ella continúo abrazándome.

Después, noté un cruce de miradas, entre Cibrian y Frigga, y no uno bueno, era más bien de esos que van acompañados de malas noticias, él se acercó a Elidir y dándole una tierna palmada en la espalda le indicó que me soltará, lo cual hizo con delicadeza.

Sin poder esperar más, pregunte: -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pequeña, tienes que volver- respondió Elidir

-¿Volver?-

-Aun no es tiempo de que estés aquí- Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, comencé a alejarme de ella, y… estaba a punto de darme vuelta y salir corriendo cuando…unas delicadas manos me detuvieron.

-Déjanos explicarte- dijo Frigga con suavidad. –No es que no te queramos aquí, con nosotros, estaríamos gozosos de hacerlo, pero…no es tu tiempo-

-No entiendo, si no es…mí tiempo como ustedes dicen, entonces que hago aquí- respondí algo molesta.

-Bueno, es algo complicado, veras…cuando Loki…-

-Un momento, ¿esto tiene que ver con él?-

-Me temo que si querida, el veneno que él te dio, te volvió…-

-¡Un cadáver!-

-¡No!, te volvió algo mucho mejor, te volvió inmune al veneno que colocan en las flechas para matar a los Aesir-

-Y eso que, ya nadie está matando Aesir-

-Nadie está matando Aesir porque los creen extintos, pero tan pronto sepan de ti, comenzaran a cazarte, al igual que lo hicieron con tus padres y con muchos otros,-poniendo su mano en mi rostro dijo –Darcy debes volver-

-¡Volver!, ¿A qué?, no tengo nada que hacer allá - respondí apartando su mano de mi rostro.

-¡Te equivocas! Tienes demasiado que hacer y que aprender, deja de cuestionar todo y los recuerdos volverán- dicho esto, beso mi frente y sonriendo coloco en mis manos un pequeño broche plateado con piedras azules, con la letra K en el centro, alcé la vista y sin necesidad de preguntarle, dijo- fue hecho para ti, te traerá suerte- entonces ella se apartó, y… todo se volvió borroso, un dolor agudo en mi pecho llamo mi atención, entonces le hable y dije- Espera…no te vayas-

-Deja de cuestionar todo y los recuerdos volverán-

-Pero…no…no puedo…no se…como- el dolor en mi pecho se volvió más intenso al grado de faltarme el aire, todo alrededor cobro otra forma, aquel cálido y apacible lugar se convirtió en un bosque amplio y estruendoso debido al viento, obscurecido por las grises nubes, todo se volvía un caos, y yo… solo podía concentrarme en tratar de respirar, inhalaba una y otra vez, pero era en vano mis pulmones se sentían como un globo desinflado, el dolor aumento aún más, en un intento desesperado de pedir ayuda grite-Mi reina- pero nadie respondió.

Entonces , cuando todo parecía perdido, baje la vista y vi que mis ropas también habían cambiado ya no traía aquel hermoso vestido blanco, ahora tenía puesta la ropa con la que había luchado y vi como en una de mis botas había un puñal, uno diminuto, sin pensarlo dos veces lo saque y lo clave a un costado de mis costillas, al instante sentí como la presión en mi pecho se liberó, el aire comenzó a fluir y fue ahí cuando…desperté, de nuevo estaba en Asgard, de nuevo estaba con vida en el mismo sitio que Loki me había dejado, moverse era un suplicio pero no iba a quedarme aquí.

Al principio tuve que arrastrarme hasta llegar a un lugar donde pudiera protegerme del frio, una vez ahí logre sentarme, recargue mi espalda contra una de las rocas que había, cerré los ojos un momento y medite un poco en cuanto a todo, ¡maldición, por qué había vuelto a Asgard! Todo esto era tan complicado ¡estaba harta! Tomé una rama que tenía al lado y la lance en un acto desesperado e inútil por calmar mi furia, la estúpida rama cayó junto a un tronco hueco y torcido, dejé escapar una sonrisa hueca y torcida era precisamente como me sentía.

Suspire, de nada servía quejarse, mejor me era descansar y cobrar fuerzas para volver al palacio, observe la rama que había aventado y note que esa parte del lugar lucia más cómoda para descansar, así que me dirigí hacia allá, recargue mi espalda contra aquel tronco y sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormida.

Al principio soñé con cosas raras y sin sentido, me soñé estando en la arena combatiendo con Volstag y de pronto le salía otra cabeza después la arena se volvía lodosa y todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí comenzábamos a hundirnos entonces Thor lanzaba una cuerda gigante y poco a poco lograban salir pero cuando era mi turno la cuerda se rompía y era absorbida por una especie de túnel, no lograba ver nada debido al lodo que se acumulaba en mis ojos e iba tan rápido que solo el hecho de pensar en cómo me detendría me causaba angustia ya que si topaba con algo a esa velocidad seguramente lo lamentaría, pero… de pronto todo empezó a cambiar, comencé a ir más despacio, el túnel se fue haciendo cada vez más amplio hasta disiparse por completo y convertirse en un bosque, a lo lejos escuche el sonido de un rio, quite parte de lodo de mis ojos para dirigirme hacia aquel rio y así poder lavarme, mientras lo hacía llamo mi atención la voz de dos mujeres, las cuales parecían estar disfrutando del día, y sonreían sin parar, entonces siguiendo las voces llegue al mismo lugar donde me había quedado dormida, lo reconocí porque ahí se encontraba el mismo tronco hueco y torcido.

-Buenas tardes- les dije, no recibí ninguna respuesta, pensé que no me habían escuchado, así que decidí tocar el hombro de una de ellas, fue inútil mi mano atravesó su hombro, "Acaso_ soy un_ _fantasma_" me dije, distraída por lo que acababa de ocurrir no preste atención cuando ambas se voltearon y quedaron justo frente a mí, al verlas grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que aquellas mujeres eran Frigga y mi madre Elidir.

Se les veía alegres y Elidir tenía un brillo en los ojos que no podía describir, hasta que vi el bulto que ella tenía cargando en sus manos el cual cuidaba en extremo, no lograba ver que era con exactitud hasta escuche el llanto… entonces lo supe eso no era un bulto, era un bebé.

Acaso tenía un hermano, me pregunte, la respuesta a esto fue instantánea al escuchar a Elidir llamar al bebé por su nombre. – Ya mi amor, vamos deja de llorar mamá está aquí, vamos mi pequeña Katrina- decía al momento que le sonreía.

No lo podía creer, esto no podía ser verdad, de pronto Frigga y Elidir fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño de cabellos rubios que llego corriendo. –Madre, ¿has visto a Loki?- dijo estruendosamente.

-Shhh, baja la voz, la bebé está durmiendo- respondió Frigga

-Perdón- dijo en un tono más bajo, y acercándose con curiosidad hacia Elidir le pregunto -¿Puedo cargarla?-

-No creo que sea buena idea- comentó Frigga

-Pero por supuesto que si- respondió Elidir –Además ya se despertó-

-¡Elidir, no! Thor no está listo para eso-

\- Y cómo va a estarlo si no le damos la oportunidad-

\- P-pero, es que…-

\- Tranquila, se lo que hago- dijo sonriendo, entonces le pidió a Thor que se acercara, lo hizo sentarse en el suelo y entonces le colocó en sus brazos a la bebé.

-Vaya es tan pequeña- dijo con cierta emoción y preocupación a la vez

-Así es Thor, es muy pequeña y muchas cosas no puede hacer por sí sola, es por eso que debes tener mucho cuidado, cualquier descuido tuyo puede ser fatal para ella-

-C-creo que mamá tenía razón, no estoy listo para esto, mejor te la devuelvo-

-Mmm, dime algo Thor, ¿piensas algún día ser Rey de Asgard y proteger este reino?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

\- Y como piensas hacerlo, si no puedes cuidar una simple bebé-Elidir se quedó viéndole fijamente a los ojos, esperando la respuesta del pequeño.

-Tienes razón, lo haré-

\- Muy bien, entonces tu madre y yo iremos a recoger algunas bayas para prepararles el postre especial que tanto les gusta a tu hermano y a ti-

\- Esta bien, yo cuidare bien de la bebé-

-Confío en ti Thor- dijo al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y tocaba sus brazos con suavidad –También confío en tu fuerza- y justo cuando termino de decir esto un pequeño destello salió de los dedos de Elidir y se fijó en los brazos del pequeño Thor. Ella volteo a ver a Frigga y ambas sonrieron, vaya que Elidir era sabia, le daba la oportunidad a Thor de aprender y al mismo tiempo cuidaba de mí con su magia.

Ambas se retiraron para ir por las bayas, y todo marchaba bien con Thor y la bebé o mejor dicho conmigo, hasta que cierto niño se apareció de la nada provocándole a Thor tremendo susto que lo hizo levantarse de un brinco.

-jajaja, no lo puedo creer, debiste ver tu cara- decía entre carcajadas

-No es gracioso Loki- respondió Thor quien aún se reponía del susto - Valhala pude haber soltado a la bebé-

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cuál bebé?-

-Como que cual, esta- dijo mostrando sus brazos

-Uhh, no la vi, da igual no le paso nada- dijo despreocupado y acercándose a Thor le lanzo una bola de tierra.

-¡Loki ya basta!-

-No puedes defenderte- dijo burlándose y al instante le lanzo otra bola, esta salpico el rostro de Thor quien al sacudirse hizo que parte de la tierra cayera sobre los ojos de la bebé, quien comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Por tu culpa Madre me va a castigar-

-Ya era hora, siempre es a mí a quien castigan por tu culpa-

Thor se movía de forma brusca de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que la bebé dejara de llorar pero era inútil.

-Vas a lastimarla y te va a ir peor- dijo Loki algo preocupado

-No sé qué hacer ayúdame-

-Déjame ver- dijo acercándose- oh no-

\- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Creo que le cayó tierra en la cara-

-Y qué esperas, ayúdame a limpiarla, trae agua o realiza uno de tus trucos-

-¡Estás loco! Y si me equivoco-

-Has algo- gritó –Madre y su amiga vendrán pronto.

-¿Cuál amiga?-

-¡Elidir!-

-No puede ser, está bien iré por agua-

-Date prisa-

Loki corrió hacia el rio colocó un poco de agua en una hoja y volvió con Thor, la rociaron sobre el rostro de la bebé y si, la limpiaron pero también hicieron que se ahogara.

-Ten cuidado, se está ahogando- grito Thor.

-Entonces dale vuelta-

-No puedo-

-¿Como que no puedes? En verdad eres un inútil-

-Oye nada de esto habría pasado, si hubieras parado cuando te dije-

-Está bien, perdón no era mi intención dañar a la bebé, mira, porque no te sientas y entre los dos la volteamos-

-Está bien-

Así lo hicieron, lograron colocarla de lado, le dieron algunas palmadas en la espalda, la bebé sacó el agua y entonces dejó de llorar.

-Por fin- dijeron ambos.

Pero entonces la bebé comenzó a moverse demasiado

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Thor.

-No tengo idea- respondió Loki con fastidio, entonces paso su mano por el cuerpo de la bebé y notó que su ropa estaba mojada, y no solo eso sino también estaba desabrigada pues cuando Thor saltó lanzo la cobija, entonces él realizó un hechizo, uno que si tenía dominado, al instante la ropa de la bebé se secó y se encontró perfectamente cobijada en los brazos de Thor. – Pero cuantos problemas puede dar alguien tan pequeño- dijo Loki con cierto asombro, entonces ella comenzó a sonreírle.

-Mira parece ser que le agradas- comentó Thor con alegría

-Mmm, veamos si también le gusta esto- entonces hizo aparecer la silueta de un caballo galopando alrededor de ellos, ella sonrió aún más, lo cual hizo que Loki acercara su mano hacia la bebé quien sujeto su dedo con fuerza, entonces él se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

La escena que presenciaba era agradable y tierna pero… deseaba que no fuera real, tal vez una parte de mi pertenecía aquí, a Asgard pero el resto deseaba volver a Midgard, es decir a la Tierra, deseaba volver a la tierra. Mientras pensaba en esto la escena cambio por completo, ya no estábamos en el bosque tranquilos, ahora todo era borroso, se oían gritos por todos lados, y el grito de Elidir diciendo el nombre de Cibrián entre llanto y desesperación me causo temor, gotas de sangre cubrieron mi rostro, entonces todo se volvió más confuso, un sonido ensordecedor invadió mi cabeza, me sentí sola y desprotegida, miraba alrededor y nada era conocido ni siquiera el aire que respiraba, en mi desesperación comencé a llorar, pero no eran un llanto normal, era … era yo pero de bebé envuelta en unas sábanas de seda blanca con manchas de sangre por doquier en un lugar extraño, lloré aún más y no paré de hacerlo hasta que la vi, parada junto a aquella puerta blanca de madera con su vestido azul pastel y su aroma a cítricos que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Pero qué te paso?, ¿Quién tuvo el descaro de dejarte aquí?, no te preocupes, todo estará bien pequeña, de ahora en adelante estarás a salvo, y este será tu hogar-

Desperté de inmediato y sudando frio, sintiéndome… rara, molesta, cansada, confundida…la verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo me sentía, estaba aquí sentada en el suelo, recargada a este tronco, lastimada y solo el hecho de pensar en levantarme era agotador sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

Con la fuerza que aún me quedaba me puse de pie, di unos cuantos pasos y salí de aquel lugar, pase por donde hace unos minutos me encontraba tirada, me detuve y observe alrededor, noté que no había nadie buscándome lo cual resulto desalentador, pero no tenía tiempo para el desánimo así que seguí mi camino, el recorrido fue lento y tedioso avanzaba unos metros y me detenía a descansar, parecía que nunca iba a llegar, hasta que por fin alcance a ver la estructura de la arena donde había combatido, sentí alivio, sin poder evitarlo sonreí y seguí avanzando.

Mientras lo hacía escuche a lo lejos unos pasos, di la vuelta pero no había nadie, di un paso y de nuevo los escuche, esta vez vi la silueta de alguien adentrándose al bosque, una parte de mi quería seguir a aquella persona mientras que mi mente decía que lo olvidará.

Estuve alrededor de cinco minutos debatiéndome que hacer, la curiosidad ganó, así que comencé a seguirle, tenía cuidado de no hacer ruido y cada tanto me escondía entre los árboles, el viento había vuelto a soplar con fuerza, así que mientras mantuviera mi distancia no debía preocuparme por ser descubierta.

Aun no sabía de quien se trataba aquella persona hasta que vi su capa color verde, era él… era Loki, le observé de lejos, él siguió caminando hacia el sitio donde me había dejado y cuando… vi su expresión no pude evitar sentir satisfacción, volteaba a todos lados tratando de averiguar qué había pasado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer, paso su mano por su cabello en más de una ocasión, hasta que algo en el suelo llamó su atención, lo levantó con cuidado y observo al lado la sangre, entonces supe de qué se trataba, Loki había encontrado el puñal, lo demás era fácil de adivinar seguramente seguiría el rastro de sangre que lo llevaría a donde estaba el tronco y de ahí iría al palacio, pero… que tal si yo alteraba esto, solo era cuestión de dejar algunas pistas falsas y volver al palacio sin que nadie me viera, sonreí solo de pensarlo.

Pero entonces comenzó a llover y mi plan se fue por la borda, es decir podía con el viento y con el cansancio por el simple hecho de molestar a Loki, pero con la lluvia no, era demasiado, sin embargo aún podía hacerle una broma, una…más sencilla, lo deje llegar hasta donde me había refugiado, al entrar y no encontrar nada golpeó el tronco y lo lanzó a lo lejos destruyéndolo en el aire, siguió haciéndolo con cuanta cosa se topaba, estaba a punto de destruir el lugar cuando intervine.

-Vaya, creí que solo los mortales se comportaban así-

-¿D-darcy?-_

MUY BIEN QUERIDOS LECTORES, ¡POR FIN! LOGRE TERMINARLO, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA, PARA QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, RECLAMOS, COMENTARIOS O CHISMES.

YA SABEN DEJEN SU REVIEW, ME DESPIDO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"TODO PLANEADO".

Después de desvanecerme y dejar sola a Darcy en aquel lugar mientras agonizaba, no pude evitar sentir culpa, de verdad no se lo merecía, pero…era lo mejor para todos, en especial para mí, solo tenía que realizar algunos trucos, decir una mentira por aquí y por allá, fingir, en fin nada que no hubiera hecho antes, así que continúe con mi plan.

Desde hacía tiempo deseaba liberar a Darcy de la carga tan pesada que Odín había impuesto sobre ella, proteger a Asgard, vaya que era absurdo, en primera porque Darcy aún seguía siendo una mortal, y además nadie puede proteger algo que no quiere y era obvio que a ella no le gustaba estar aquí, seguramente en cuanto viera la oportunidad de dejar Asgard y volver a Midgard lo haría.

Así que decidí darle esa oportunidad o algo así, al principio tuve la idea de llevarla a través de los caminos secretos que conducían a Midgard, pero tan pronto nos acercábamos su poder comenzaba a fluir advirtiendo a Heimdall, la primera vez Thor iba con nosotros así que no hubo drama, pero la siguiente solo íbamos Darcy y yo, tuve que inventar que estaba enseñándole un hechizo y que su magia fluía mejor en ese lugar, como precaución Odín impidió que volviéramos a acercarnos y puso guardias en esa zona.

Decidí que la única forma era matándola, después de todo con los planes que Odín tenia para ella terminaría muerta tarde o temprano así que solo estaba adelantando su destino, sin embargo no fue tan fácil como creí, en una ocasión mientras se encontraba entrenando con Volstag hice que una nube de polvo se levantara sobre ellos, al tener distraído a Volstag rocié sobre la ropa de Darcy polvo azul que había extraído del cuerpo fallecido de un gigante de hielo, cuando hice que la nube se desvaneciera, Darcy comenzó a toser al igual que Volstag, decidieron terminar con el entrenamiento por ese día, ambos se retiraron, cuando Darcy llego a su habitación no dejaba de toser incluso no podía detenerse, para evitar que alguien la escuchara realice un hechizo de silencio dentro de su cuarto, y mientras estaba ahí oculto en las sombras algo paso… todo quedo en silencio, pensé que todo había terminado, que había tenido éxito, finalmente el polvo se había acumulado en su garganta y nariz impidiéndole respirar y causando la muerte.

Pero no fue así, ella seguía con vida, con su magia había logrado librar la muerte, Salí de inmediato de la habitación, sintiéndome molesto y a la vez sorprendido, sus habilidades habían aumentado con demasiada rapidez, quizás aún era torpe, pero había logrado sanarse, sin embargo eso no impediría que siguiera adelante solo había que aumentar de nivel.

Los siguientes días estuve vertiendo diferentes tipos de venenos en su comida, bebida, en el agua, en su loción, en su ropa, en fin en todo lo que ella tocara, nada sirvió, se suponía que al menos uno debía tener el efecto que deseaba y sino la suma de todos ellos debían hacer que se debilitara que perdiera su poderes, no se… algo debía suceder, sin embargo se volvía más fuerte, pensé que era momento de retirarme y aceptar mi derrota, tal vez no era el destino de Darcy morir después de todo, tal vez podría ser parte de nosotros de Asgard, miembro honorable de los guerreros, alguien importante para Odín, incluso para…mí.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pensar, ¡vaya! Esa mortal estaba debilitándome de la peor manera que pudiera imaginar y aun así la idea de que permaneciera con nosotros me comenzaba a agradar, pero entonces vino el gran día, conociendo a Volstag no me sorprendió que hiciera de esto todo un espectáculo, y en cuanto a Darcy…tuve un…momento de debilidad al ir y pedirle que me prometiera que saldría con vida, esto no podía continuar así que después de que el combate terminara buscaría la forma de acabar con ella, después todo paso muy rápido, Volstag y sus enredos, sus reglas absurdas, Hogun apoyándole, Fandrall impidiéndonos intervenir a Thor y a mí y para finalizar Odín había autorizado todo, el Gran Padre de Todo permitiendo esto, pueden creerlo, no cabe duda que era hábil y astuto como una serpiente, ¡serpiente! Pensé con cuidado, entonces obtuve la respuesta a cómo acabar con Darcy el veneno de la serpiente si alguien sabia como obtenerlo ese era yo, no habría vuelta atrás, nadie sobrevive a ese veneno ni siquiera los Dioses muchos menos una simple Aesir que aún es mortal.

Poco antes de que el combate terminara decidí retirarme debía ir por el veneno, una vez lo obtuve fui hacia la tienda de Darcy, al observarle le pedí que me siguiera, ella así lo hizo, después de adentrarnos en el bosque lo más lejos que pudimos vertí el veneno en su garganta, una vez terminado me fui, no sin antes prometerle que volvería en la mañana.

Volvería, por supuesto que lo haría, tomaría su cadáver y le daría una digna sepultura en Midgard el lugar que tanto amaba, al que pertenecía y del que nunca debió salir. Así serían las cosas en cuanto a Odín no me preocupaba, todos vieron salir a Darcy gravemente herida de la arena, con tantos golpes y sin aun conocer muy bien Asgard era fácil crear una cuartada e inventar que debido a las locuras de Volstag ella se desoriento y termino perdida en el bosque y en cuanto al cuerpo, bueno sus huellas quedaron muy cerca de la cascada y nadie recupera un cuerpo de ahí, así que si, tenía todo planeado o al menos eso creí.

Después de una fría noche, llego el día anunciando la llegada de una tormenta, el viento cada vez soplaba con más fuerza, las nubes se tornaron grises, todos dormían en paz y armonía, era el momento indicado para ir por el cadáver de Darcy, llevarlo a Midgard y sepultarlo.

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí al bosque, todo estaba exactamente igual, seguí avanzando y… cuando finalmente hube llegado donde Darcy, el miedo se apodero de mí, su cuerpo no estaba, mire alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que me indicara que había ocurrido, pero no había nada, fije la vista en el suelo tal vez encontraría huellas, pero no fue eso lo encontré… a un lado de donde había dejado el cuerpo estaba un puñal con sangre fresca, ¡maldición! Dije con desesperación, ¿qué había ocurrido aquí?, lleve mi mano hacia la frente y la frote, el no saber que pasaba hacia que perdería el control y dejara de pensar con claridad, trate de calmarle y puse más atención al puñal que había encontrado no muy lejos de ahí note que había un rastro de sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a seguirlo, aún seguía investigando de dónde provenía cuando comenzó a llover así que tuve que darme prisa, el rastro me llevo a una cueva algo antigua y sin nada en particular excepto por aquel tronco hueco y torcido, inspeccione el lugar y nada, no había nada.

Lleno de rabia por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, comencé a destruirlo todo, en especial ese maldito tronco, iba a acabar con aquel lugar cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo.

-Vaya, creí que solo los mortales se comportaban así-

Me di la vuelta, y al verla de pie frente a mí solo pude pronunciar estas palabras -¿D-darcy?-

-¿Sorprendido?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, realmente estaba disfrutando de esto. –Sabes, ese tronco me gustaba-

Aun no podía responder, no sabía si lo que veía era real o si ese lugar estaba hechizado.

-¿No vas a decir nada, que le paso a tu lengua de plata?- preguntó, permanecí en silencio, entonces ella continuo. –Parece ser que después de todo una simple mortal como yo pudo sorprenderte.-

-Eres todo menos mortal- le respondí

-¿Tú crees, dirías que soy inmortal?- dijo con sarcasmo, y recargándose en una de las rocas cerró los ojos y suspiro, lo siguiente que dijo me dejo paralizado. – Conocí a tu Madre-

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos pregunte -¿qué dijiste?- no podía creer lo que decía, y si era alguna especie de broma la haría pagar por ello.

-Conocí a tu Madre, a Frigga, realmente es hermosa y muy persuasiva, su voz es apacible y firme al mismo tiempo, y pareciera que no se alterara con nada- se detuvo un poco y me observo – Ahora que lo pienso en eso te pareces a ella.-

Sonreí sin querer, en primera porque la descripción que Darcy me daba de Madre era la correcta y en segunda porque jamás nadie me había dicho que me parecía a ella. Pero aún seguía la interrogante como era que la había conocido, Madre estaba muerta.

-Sé que estás pensando, que lo que digo son locuras, porque tu Madre, bueno… ella no está aquí, ella está en… el Valhala y no está sola-

-¿Con quién está?, y como puedes hablar del Valhala, lo que dices no tiene sentido, creo que me excedí con el veneno, ahora imaginas cosas-

-¡Por supuesto que te excediste! Termine muerta, estuve en el Valhala ahí conocí a tu Madre y vi a mis Padres, y por ellos es que volví aquí-

\- Un momento, ¡que! ¿Cómo que por ellos estas aquí? Quieres explicarte de una vez por todas-

-Mira es complicado, una parte de mi aun es mortal, así que dependía de ellos, al final… decidieron que aún no era mi tiempo y volví aquí-

-¿Para qué te hicieron volver?- dije molesto, mis planes habían sido arruinados por nuestros padres con un objetivo seguramente, pero ¿Cuál?

-No sabía que te iba molestar tanto el verme con vida- comentó indignada.

-Hubiera sido más fácil, pero como siempre todo se tiene que complicar contigo-

-Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida, crees que a mí me hizo gracia volver aquí, es decir eres consciente de lo que me hiciste y ni siquiera he escuchado una disculpa de tu parte-

-¡Disculparme!-

-Es lo menos que deberías hacer-

-Pues no lo voy a hacer, tu…- dije señalándola con el dedo- Deberías ser un cadáver en este momento y no la molesta mujer que tengo enfrente gritando-

-Créeme que estaba mejor muerta, era libre de Asgard y toda esta locura, sin embargo aquí estoy y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto,-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- dije con malicia

-Si así fuera ya lo habrías hecho-

-En ese caso ¿qué propones?-

-Volvamos al palacio, no digamos ni una palabra de esto a nadie y… si te atreves a hacer algo como esto una vez más, el cadáver que habrá será el tuyo-

No pude evitar sonreír, su amenaza me pareció en cierta forma divertida y muy poco probable, que ella lograra hacerme daño era imposible, sin embargo la idea que proponía de volver sin comentar lo sucedido era aceptable. -Es lo más sensato que has dicho hasta el momento-

-Entonces vámonos- ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero interrumpí sus pasos tomándola por el brazo -¿Qué haces?- pregunto.

-Deseas volver a pie, o te gustaría algo más rápido- ella entendió de inmediato a que me refería y acepto la oferta, en unos segundos nos encontrábamos dentro del palacio, frente a su habitación, estando ahí solos, parados uno frente al otro tomados del brazo aquel sentimiento de afecto que me inundó días antes cuando curé sus heridas volvió con más fuerza, aparte su cabelle del rostro y acaricie su mejilla, ella no se movía, al contrario comenzó a hacer lo mismo, su mano sobre mi rostro era de lo más agradable, de pronto nuestros rostros fueron acercándome como si fueran atraídos por un imán, nuestras frentes se encontraron y permanecieron así, ninguno se atrevía a hacer más, decidí que era momento de ponerle fin a esto, comencé a alejarme y ella hizo lo mismo, tan pronto nos hubimos soltado ella entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás.

Yo hice lo mismo, una vez dentro de mi habitación maldije, pero que ocurría conmigo, esto no podía estar pasándome, era una locura, era tonto, era cursi, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no podía pasar por alto lo que ella había hecho, su imagen acariciando mi rostro volvía a mí una y otra vez, ¡No! Yo soy Loki, Príncipe de Asgard, el Dios del Caos, no me preocupa nadie que no sea yo, así son las cosas y así seguirán siendo, ninguna mujer va a cambiarme y menos una como Darcy Lewis.

Y LISTO, AUN VIENE MAS COSAS, MAS SORPRESAS, SEAN PACIENTES, TENGO MUCHOS PLANES CON ESTA HISTORIA, YA SABEN, PARA DUDAS, CHISMES, CRITICAS ETC.

DEJEN SU REVIEW, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


End file.
